Harry Potter and the XGene: The Awakening
by Thunderchild525
Summary: Harry Potter. Wizard. Hero. Mutant. During a dementor attack, Harry discovers he has superhuman abilities. Then he meets the X-men, a group of mutants who use their abilities to save the world. Will Harry join up and become a superhero?
1. Manifestation

So this the first chapter of my Harry Potter/X-men crossover story. Also there will be some "Heroes" characters in it but they will not have a big role.

DIsclaimer: I dont own any HP characters, or X-men characters

* * *

Harry Potter and The X-Gene: The Awakening

**Chapter 1: Manifestation**

_The following italicized paragraphs are from J.K Rowling's "Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix"._

_A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, lifting Harry off his feet. Small white lights popped in front of Harry's eyes; for the second time in an hour he felt as though his head had been cleaved in two; next moment he had landed hard on the ground, and his wand had flown out of his hand._

"_You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, his eyes watering with pain, as he scrambled to his hands and knees, now feeling around frantically in the blackness. He heard Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling._

"_DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"_

_There was a horrible squealing yell, and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same moment, Harry felt a creeping chill behind him that could mean only one thing. There was more than one._

"_DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" Harry mutter franticly, his hands flying over the ground like spiders. "Where's-wand-come on-"_

Suddenly Harry whirled as a black cloaked dementor flew in front of him, the cold freezing him where he lay. As the dementor bent over him to take away his happy memories, Harry raised his hand as if the sweep away the dementor. Images of his friends and family whirled through his head: Ron Hermione, Ron's younger sister Ginny...

Suddenly the dementor screeched loud enough to shatter glass. Harry watched with wide eyes as the dementor's black cloak suddenly burst into yellow and red flame. His own hands were wreathed in flame. Strangely, the fire did not burn his skin but felt warm like a campfire. The dementor flew off into the night, its cloak still ablaze.

Harry got to his feet, shaking slightly, and turned. A second dementor was bending over the fallen form of his cousin Dudley. Dudley shivered as his eyes were wide with horror at what ever the dementor was making him see. Again, Harry felt on the ground for his wand. His mind filled with thoughts of what Hermione would say once he told her about this mess. Suddenly he heard wood scrapping against the ground as his wand rolled into his hand.

He turned, wand raised, mind filled with thoughts of seeing Ron and Hermione again.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _A white stag burst from the end of Harry's wand and ran at the dementor. The stag-Patronus stabbed it's antlers at the dementor. It flew into the air and vanished into the darkness.

Harry lowered his wand. He felt drained, like he'd been running for a long time. Harry fell to the ground, looking up to the night sky.

Suddenly, he heard a sound, like a muffled engine whining above him. Then it stopped but Harry heard wheels scrapping against the ground as well as footsteps. A man's voice whispered above him.

"Hurry, Scott. We need to get him out of here before the Ministry gets here responding to the Patronus Charm Harry cast." A gruff voice spoke as Harry felt his body lifted from the cold ground.

"I don't get why you're so worried, Chuck. We can take 'em."

"No Logan. We are here to pick up Harry and leave. We come in and no one is any the wiser. Now lets move. They'll be here soon." Harry felt his body move, strong arms holding him up. Then he saw solid black and heard no more.

* * *

I know. Short chapter. Next will be longer. Read And Review!


	2. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

wow lot of reviews and lot of requests to update. so here's chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the X-men

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

Deep the safe comfort of his mind, Harry dreamed. He saw a young man about eighteen standing on a hill over looking a valley. In the distance was a place Harry recognized all too well: Hogwarts. The young man was dressed in a black leather jumpsuit with red and yellow trim. Harry could not see his face.

In front of the man stood an army of mismatched people, Some levitating, others lifting boulders and tree trunks yet not breaking a sweat. All were superhuman, Harry realized and all were looking at the young man with the same look on their face: anger.

Suddenly, the young man's hands burst not into flame but glowed red and orange. He stared at his hands as if he could not believe they were there. Harry ran forward as if to help the man but he vanished in a flash of red and orange as did the rest of the dream.

Harry woke up from the sheer terror of his dream. Once he'd reduced his racing heart to a normal steady beat, he took in his surroundings. He was in a white room, clean and smelling like bleach. Harry guessed he was in a hospital or infirmary-like room.

It was then Harry realized he was not alone in the room. A man in a wheelchair sat next to Harry's bed. He was bald and wore a suit. He was smiling.

"Hello Harry. I'm glad you're awake."

"Who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name?"

"So many questions." Said the bald man. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. Where you are is my school, the Xavier Institute. You're in the infirmary where you've been sleeping the past few days. I'm glad you've woken up Harry. To answer your last question, I know who you are because Albus Dumbledore told me about you."

"You know Dumbledore?" asked Harry. Professor Xavier smiled.

"Yes. I met him years before, when I was just starting this school. When he told me he ran a school for teenage witches and wizards, I was skeptical at first. Then he showed me some magic and explained about Voldemort, Hogwarts and the magical world."

"Dumbledore wouldn't tell anyone about the magical world. Why'd he tell you?" Professor Xavier smiled.

"I have my own secrets that I shared with Professor Dumbledore."

"What secrets?"

"This school is not an ordinary school, Harry. Like your Hogwarts, it's for special individuals. This is a school for Superhumans."

"Superhumans?"

"Superhumans or a mutant is anybody with a paranormal ability, something not everyone has: self propelled flight, teleportation, Tissue regeneration."

"Like superpowers?" asked Harry

"That's one name for them yes. And you have something in common with everyone here Harry. You're a mutant."

Silence was prominent in the room as Harry stared at Professor Xavier.

"I'm a what?"

"You have a special ability or two as it seems. Last night is evidence of that. Can you remember anything that happened?"

Harry raked his brains, recalling the previous night's events.

"The dementor was leaning over me. I could hear my mum screaming."

"It was making you relive your worst memory?" asked Professor Xavier. Harry nodded.

"Then I saw my friend's faces in my mind and suddenly my hands were on fire and so was the dementor. It flew off and I looked over at my cousin, Dudley. I couldn't find my wand but it flew into my hand. I cast a Patronus Charm." Harry paused looking at Professor Xavier.

"I know what that is." He said. "Continue."

"Then it flew off too. That's all."

"You see? What you've just described shows that you have special abilities. First you wielded fire without burning yourself. Then you move your wand to your hand just by reaching out for it. Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis."

"So what now?"

"Now if you're feeling better, I'd like to show you around the Xavier Institute so that you can see what goes on here." He pointed to a bundle next to Harry on the table next to his bed.

"There's a change of clothes there for you. I'm afraid we had to guess your size. Meet me outside once you've changed." Professor Xavier then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Harry grabbed the bundle and separated the clothes. There was a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a silver "x" in a circle on the left and black socks. Harry changed and walked outside of the room.

...

"At this institution, we've modified almost everything to fit any mutant's needs." said Professor Xavier as he led Harry around the grounds. They'd already been through the interior of the enormous mansion. Professor Xavier had shown Harry the dorms, which were occupied by students of both genders and every age from 10 to 20. Some adults had been speaking in larger rooms to a group of students. Xavier explained.

"We offer the best education available, all be it for a few... minor additions. We give not only an education in academics but in abilities as well.

After that, they'd gone below the main floor to a brightly lit hallway made completely of what looked like polished chrome. A large door was at the end of the hallway. It had a large circle cut into the metal, a blue dot in the middle. When Harry inquired, Professor X had said simply, "Cerebro." Then he'd lead Harry away.

There was only one other room Harry had not seen. The door had been in a side hallway off of the Cerebro door. Professor X didn't let Harry in it. He said, "That's the Danger Room. It's not time for you to go in there yet."

Now they were outside, watching as mutants of all ages went about with all the appearance of normal students. Harry watched as several students ran around a dirt track and stared as several ran at speeds that could maybe outrun his Firebolt.

"We try to remain as inconspicuous as possible." said Professor X as he watched the runners. "As you can see, we are different then most schools you've seen." Professor Xavier turned his wheelchair to face Harry.

"Harry, I wanted you to see this place because I wanted you to realize what this place is for mutants: a home. Most of the world lives in fear of us because they don't understand us. Mankind is notorious for condemning what they don't understand. I created this place in the hope of reaching the young generation of mutants and teaching them to not use their abilities to rule but to help mankind. Humans need heroes like us to help where they fail."

"Harry I ask of you two things. First, I'd like to offer you a place here, at the school. Here, you'll get a first rate education in academics and also learn about your abilities and be amongst mutants your age. The second thing is I'd like to ask if you'd take part in the X-Gen Project. Due to the recent manifesting of so many mutant teenagers, my staff and I have created a program to push your abilities to their limits, at the same time teaching you to use them to save the world rather than destroy it. We also teach combat skills. At the end of the three month program, you graduate as X-men. The X-men is a force of mutants dedicated to helping to save the world from mutants who call for mutant superiority. Here you'll be treated like one of us. So what do you say?"

Harry's mind raced. This was different then Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, he was the subject of stares and whispers behind his back. Here, being different was normal. Here there was no 'Famous Harry Potter' Here he was just Harry. Harry's thoughts shifted to Ron and Hermione. Both had been quiet this summer. Dumbledore too. Harry thought that, with Voldemort back, Harry would be moved out of Dursley's soon. Instead he'd been forgotten, cut off from the magical world, treated like a second class citizen. At that moment Harry knew his answer. "I'll do it."

* * *

Next chapter, Harry meets the X-men! Read and Review!


	3. When Harry met Kitty

**sorry for the wait. but here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or the x-men**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: When Harry met Kitty**

After agreeing to join Xavier's school as well as deciding to take part in the X-Gen Project, Harry was left on his own. Professor Xavier said he needed to set up a dorm for Harry and get some things ready for the X-Gen project. Harry decided to walk outside. The grounds of the Xavier mansion were huge. Due to his proneness to wander (from his father if you asked Sirius) Harry liked being outside rather then being shut up inside. On the left side of the mansion, there was a large circular stone fountain set into the ground. Harry sat on the side of the fountain, thoughts flowing.

As he sat, Harry thought of Ron and Hermione. They were probably getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. He wondered if they were curious to where he'd vanished to. Did they even know? Harry was sure Professor Xavier had told Dumbledore, especially if they'd talked. Harry wasn't sure Dumbledore would have told Ron and Hermione.

For reasons he could not fathom, Harry's thoughts shifted to Ginny, Ron's younger sister. He remembered during his second year how she'd idolized him. How in that same year he'd saved her from the Chamber of Secrets. Now two years later, she was different, his brother/protector feelings for her now bloomed into something… more.

"What you doing out here all by your lonesome?"

Harry looked up. He'd been so deep in thought that he'd failed to spot to see the teenage girl who now stood in front of him. She had long brown hair flowing freely behind her head. She was dressed in a white tank top and jeans. Her eyes were brown and friendly.

"You look like someone who needs company." she stated sitting next to him on the fountain.

"Thanks. I'm still trying to get used to this whole 'You're mutant" thing."

"Yeah. It's crazy at first isn't it?" inquired the girl smiling. "So what's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Glad to meet you Harry. I'm Kitty Pryde."

"Nice to meet you too Kitty." said Harry struggling over the unusual name. Kitty laughed.

"My name's actually Katherine but if you ever call me that, I'll hurt you." Harry cracked a smile.

"So Kitty you're a mutant?" Kitty nodded. Suddenly she vanished, sinking into the fountain. Harry started. Then she was next to him again. "I phase through solid objects." she said, answering Harry's confused stare.

"Whoa that's pretty cool"

"So what's your power Harry?"

"Dunno."

"You're British right? I recognize the accent."

"I am. I'm from London originally. How'd you discover your powers?" They talked back and forth about powers, Xavier's, London and eventually Hogwarts. Unnoticed by the teens, six adults watched them from high in the mansion.

…

Professor Xavier watched the two teenagers talk, a smile on his face.

"It seems Harry has adjusted well to our life style here." four men and two women were behind Professor Xavier's chair. Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, sat on the leather couch. His red signature sunglasses perched on his nose. He stood, handed Professor Xavier a manila folder, and then sat back down. Professor Xavier opened it and looked at the black haired, fourteen year old teen.

"We've received his personnel file from Professor Dumbledore. Despite slight malnourishment from his aunt and uncle's horrid care, Harry is strong and healthy. He's intelligent as his teachers have commented. Also his ability is curious and will need conditioning.

Professor Xavier nodded. "Good." Scott spoke again. "Also Jean wants to do a physical on him soon to check that he's in good physical condition.

Xavier nodded again. Now he turned his eyes to the second man on the couch. He had black short cropped hair and was dressed in a black long sleeve t-shirt with the silver X-men logo on t. His name was Peter Petrelli and was a recent addition to the staff at Xavier's "Peter you'll take care of his ability training. Your own ability will help." Peter nodded.

"Yes Professor." Xavier now looked over at a third man leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a white t-shirt that had seem better days, grubby blue jeans, boots and a black leather jacket. His hair was wild like a wolf's and his side burns were grown out. He had a stubby cigar clamped in his teeth. This man known as Logan, code named Wolverine.

"Logan, I've told you a thousands times not to smoke in the mansion. You're supposed to set an example for the children." Logan shrugged and flicked the cigar out the open window.

"Whatever you say, Chuck." Said Logan, grinning now.

"Is the new program ready?" Logan's grin widened.

"Oh yeah. I set that up to be more challenging. It'll give the kids a look at what real combat will be like." Professor X nodded, and then turned to the two women seated on the other leather couch. The first woman had dark brown skin and pure white hair, cut at her neck. This was Ororo Munroe, code named Storm. The second woman was shorter, still in her teens. She had brown hair, save for a forelock at the front, which was white. She preferred to go by her code name, Rouge.

"How's our new recruit's uniform and code name coming along?" Storm produced something black and leathery from a garment bag. Rouge produced a set of dog tags from a metal case.

"Peter came up with the name." said Rouge, her southern accent very pronounced. Xavier chuckled at the letters printed on the metal tag. Then he placed the dog tags on his desk.

"Excellent work as always Storm. Give my thanks to Jean as well. You can put the uniform in his Danger Room locker room. I'll call him up."

…

"I can't believe you can do magic. said Kitty as she and Harry walked the grounds.

"I can." said Harry. "I've been able to do it since forever." Kitty stopped walking.

"Show me, Please?" she pleaded, hitting Harry with full-on doe eyes.

"Alright." Harry drew his wand from his jeans and pointed it as a rock in the grass.

"_Windgardium Leviosa!"_ The rock rose high above the teens' heads. Harry lowered his wand and the rock fell back to the ground.

"That was so cool." squealed Kitty. Harry smiled at her enthusiasm. Suddenly, a voice he would recognize later as Professor Xavier's spoke in his mind.

**Harry will you meet me in my office?" I need to speak with you." **

Harry put a hand to his forehead. "Did you hear that?" he asked Kitty. She started to shake her head no, then smiled knowingly.

"Professor x talked to you in your mind?" Harry nodded. "His Telepathy allows him not only to read minds, but to put thought into other people's minds and talked to others in their minds. You'd better go." Harry started to walk off but Kitty stopped him. "After you're done talked to Xavier and get settled in your room, want to sit with me and my friends at dinner?

"That sounds great." Kitty smiled and walked off. Harry watched her go then walked back into the mansion.

* * *

Hm is love in the air between a certain phasing mutant girl and a certain mutant wizard? Read and Review to find out!


	4. Paladin

**Man, this story is getting more attention then I thought. That being said, I won't keep you.**

**here's chapter 4. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potte of X-men or Peter Petrelli**

* * *

Chapter 4: Paladin

After finding his way through the labyrinth of corridors, Harry found the door to Professor Xavier's office. He knocked on the wooden door. Professor Xavier's voice answered.

"Harry. Come on in. We have much to discuss." Harry turned the polished door knob and opened the door. The office was simple yet elegant, to say the least. Many bookshelves lined the walls, filled to bursting with various books. A wooden desk sat before a large window, looking out to the ground. Several small leather couches were pushed to the left of the room.

Professor Xavier sat in his wheelchair before his desk. He was not alone in the office. There three other men in the room and two women.

"Hello Harry. Did you enjoy your walk around the grounds?" Harry nodded.

"This place is beautiful." His eyes, however, were on a man leaning on the wall by the window. He wore a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket and faded blue jeans. His hair was wild, more animal then human, styled like a wolf. His sideburns were grown long. He also wore boots, brown and worn. Strangest of all were three knife blades protruding from his clenched fist one out of each knuckle. Professor Xavier saw where Harry's gaze fell and smiled.

"Harry. I'd like you to meet our combat instructor and weapons trainer, Logan codenamed Wolverine. As you can see, his ability is… unusual. You have nothing to worry about. No one in this room wishes you harm." Logan grunted.

"Speak for yourself." Professor Xavier ignored him.

"Now I'd like you to meet Scott Summers, the first X-man and the creator of the X-Gen project." A man dressed in beige dress-pants and a buttoned up blue shirt stepped forward from his spot on the arm of one of the couches and held out his hand to Harry. Harry saw he wore sunglasses that had frames made of a red material so dense he couldn't see behind them.

"It's good to meet you Harry." said Scott smiling "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks." said Harry, shaking his hand. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Why am I wearing sunglasses." finished Scott with the air of someone who'd already answered this question before, more then they'd like to. When Harry nodded, Scott answered.

"My ability, which Professor Xavier calls Optic Blasts, cannot be controlled. It allows me to shoot red beams of solid light. Unfortunately, I cannot control the beams. These glasses and a visor I use for battle are made of a special material the keeps them from blasting everything I look at." Now Professor Xavier gestured to a dark skinned woman with pure white hair sitting on the couch.

"This is Ororo Munroe, code named Storm. She'll be teaching you History and other academics." She smiled at Harry. The second woman on the couch was smaller, a teenager. She had brown hair except for a pure white stripe at the front. She wore a brown top, jeans and a green jacket covering her arms up to the hands.

"This is Rouge. She prefers her code name. She'll be joining you in the X-Gen Project."

Harry smiled at her. "Hi." he said. She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes.

The man who sat on the next couch was dressed identical to Harry. He wore the black t-shirt with the silver "x" on it and blue jeans. He had short cropped black hair and a grin on his face.

"This is Peter Petrelli. He's one of our more recent additions to our staff here. He'll be your tutor, helping you with your ability." Peter tilted his head at Harry in greeting.

"Good to meet you Harry." Harry nodded back.

"Tomorrow you start in the X-Gen project. As you know it's a three month course, consisting of ability training, combat skills and team raining exercises."

"Team training?" asked Harry. Scott spoke up.

"When you're out there, in the thick of combat, you can't watch everything. You need people watching your back. In the team training sessions, I teach you how to use your teammate's abilities to your advantage."

"Oh so how many mutants are in the X-Gen Project?" asked Harry

"About 20 to 25, including you have signed on." answered Professor Xavier. "Now, we've arranged a dorm for you here. Due to the number of students, you'll be sharing with Bobby Drake. He's about your age and you should get on well. I sent for him so you could meet him."

"Last thing; Every X-Man, X-Gen or not, has a code name. I had Peter here asses what we know about your ability and come up with a code name. He'll tell you the rest." Peter stood and walked over to Harry.

"After Professor Xavier told me a bout your manifestation experience, I figured out what you ability is. You have Empathic Mimicry. What that means is that you can copy the abilities of people by remembering them, the feeling they're attached to. You thought about your friend Hermione when you were using Telekinesis right?" Harry nodded.

"That's Empathic Mimicry. We'll get you into the Danger Room to figure out just how many abilities you've copied." Harry nodded again, remembering Professor X showing him the door he said lead to the Danger Room.

"Now back to the code name." said Peter. He held out a set of dog tags on a chain. On one was stamped Harry's full name, birthday, and eye color. One the other was two lines of letters. One said CODE NAME. Under it was printed ABILITY. Next to CODE NAME was printed PALADIN. Next to ABILITY was printed EMPATHIC MIMICRY.

"Paladin?" Peter nodded.

"I took a look at your personnel file when Professor X asked me to come up with a code name for you. What I noticed is that you always are willing to jump in front of a bullet for someone. You want to save people, even if it costs your life. You're selfless. That's what a Paladin is: a force for good, a white knight."

"Cool." Just then, a knock sounded against the wooden door.

"Come in." In walked a boy about Harry's height, maybe fourteen years old. He had short brown hair and wore a t-shirt with a snowboarder on it and jeans.

"Ah Bobby. Come in." The boy walked in and stood by Scott. "Harry I'd like you to meet Bobby Drake. You'll be sharing a room with him. Bobby, this is Harry Potter, a new student here."

"Hi." said Bobby. "Welcome to Xavier's" He held out a hand which Harry shook.

"So what's your power?" asked Bobby

"Empathic Mimicry." answered Harry, feeling somewhat elated at being able to explain what was going on with him. "What can you do?"

Suddenly, Harry felt his hand go cold. Bobby let go and Harry saw that this hand was slightly blue with bits of ice clinging to the skin.

"Cryokinesis." answered Bobby. "I freeze stuff."

"Alright," said Professor Xavier "I believe that will do for introductions. I think it's almost time for dinner. Harry, after dinner, Bobby will show you to your room. All your things have been sent over by Professor Dumbledore, including a rather irritated snowy owl."

"Thanks Professor." said Harry, smiling at seeing his owl, Hedwig again.

"Training begins at noon tomorrow. Bobby is in the X-Gen Project as well. He'll make sure you get up. Meet Peter at the Danger Room at 7 AM alright?"

"Yes sir." Bobby led Harry out of the office, Harry's mind still on the amazing revelation of his ability

* * *

**Harry's ability finally revealed! **

**Author's note: To anyone who wonders who Harry will end up being with, well I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. I will tell you one thing: This is not nor will it ever be slash.**

**Anyway, next chapter, Harry's training beings. Read and review!!!**


	5. Empathic Mimicry

Ok you asked, you reviewed, you waited so long so here it is, chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter or the x-men.

* * *

Chapter 5: Empathic Mimicry

A groan sounded from Harry as he felt a hand shaking him awake. Bobby's voice echoed over his head.

"Come on Harry. You're got to get up. Training today." Another groan escaped Harry as he glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. Its red screen blared 5:36.

"Why does it feel so early?" he asked, a large yawn warping the question.

"You're on British time" answered Bobby. "To you, it feels like its 2:37."

'Where does the time go?" inquired Harry rhetorically. He swung out of the bed, his legs hitting the floor. He hadn't bothered changing from the clothes he wore yesterday.

"Come on Harry. You've got to get ready for training." Silencing another yawn, Harry grabbed a change of clothes and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. As he walked to the door, Harry heard a rustle of wings. Harry looked behind him and saw his snowy owl Hedwig flying from her perch onto his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. "Good morning to you too. Are you still mad at me?"

At first his roommate, Bobby, was apprehensive about having an animal stay in the room with them. Harry remembered yesterday after dinner when Bobby had shown Harry the dorm…

…

"So this is it." said Bobby as he opened the door to the dorm. Harry and Bobby walk into the room. It was divided in two. Both sides had a bed, a nightstand, ad a lamp. However, the two sides of the room couldn't be more different besides the furniture. The bed on the left side was made up and the floor was spotless. A large trunk with Harry's initials printed on the top was placed on the floor against the bed. The wall next to it was bare. The right side has clothes piled everywhere and the bed sheets were thrown off. The wall next to it was covered in band posters and snowboarders in various action poses.

A large wooden dresser was against the far wall. On the dresser was…

"Hedwig!" said Harry fondly. A large snowy white owl sat perched on the dresser. When Harry yelled, the owl spread its large white wings and glided down from the dresser towards Harry.

"How did that get in here?" asked Bobby. He grabbed a broom from the ground and raised it as if to hit it out of the air. Harry grabbed the broom from Bobby's hands.

"Bobby, relax. She's my friend. She wouldn't hurt me." As he said that, Hedwig landed nimbly on Harry's shoulder. "See?" She then nipped his ear, harder then it should be if it was meat to be affectionate.

"Ow!" yelled Harry, glancing up at Hedwig. She fixed him with a look that said, "Where've you been?" Bobby raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"'She wouldn't hurt me?'" Harry glared at Bobby. "She wouldn't. She's just upset because she feels like I abandoned her when I vanished from London."

"Why?"

"I guess when a group of mutant superheroes rescue you and takes you to their secret mansion/school, someone is bound to notice. In my case, it was Hedwig." Bobby put the broom back.

"So, she's like your pet or something?" Harry smiled as he tried to stroke Hedwig's feathers. She kept moving away from his hand along his shoulder.

"She's more then that." said Harry. "She's one of my best friends."

…

After showering, getting dressed, saying 'bye' to Hedwig and a quick breakfast, Harry made his way back to the hallway where the huge door to the Danger Room was. Peter stood before it. He was dressed in a jumpsuit of black leather with blue trim. A large "X" was traced in blue on the chest as well as the belt.

"Hey Harry." said Peter. "Ready to train?" Harry nodded. He started towards the large door when Peter stopped him. "In here first." He led Harry through a smaller door. In the room were several lines of lockers not unlike those you'd find in a school locker room. The difference was that these lockers had a small metal scanner attached, a red beam glowing out the bottom. Peter led Harry to a few at the back. "Hold up your tags to the scanner," Instructed Peter, "and say your name and code name like this." Peter held up his own dog tags to one of the lockers. "CN: X-Man AC: Petrelli, P. Access code: 5362948." The scanner beeped and the metal door opened to reveal an empty hanger for his uniform.

Peter pointed to the one next to it. "That one's yours." Harry raised his tags. "CN: Paladin. AC: Potter, H. Access code: 2056838." The scanner beeped and the door opened. A dark suit identical to Peter's was hanging in the locker. The difference was that Harry's was trimmed with red and gold, Gryffindor colors. There was also a stylized phoenix on the left shoulder.

"This is your uniform." Said Peter as Harry took it out of the locker. "It's bulletproof, fire proof, insulated against freezing temperatures and fits like a glove. During your training in the X-Gen Project, it's your required day to day uniform. Once you graduate and start going out on missions, you'll wear this to keep your identity a secret. Change and meet me in the Danger Room." Peter turned and walked out of the locker room.

Quickly, Harry dressed in the leather uniform. It fit like it had been custom made for him alone (which he guessed, it had). He marveled at the lightness of it, fitting like a second skin but lighter yet durable. Harry walked out of the locker room and stood before the large door to the Danger Room. Suddenly, the door split, its two halves vanishing into the walls beside it. The room it revealed was bare made entirely out of polished squares of metal like the inside of a hive. Peter stood in the center of the room. Harry walked up to him.

"Welcome to the Danger Room." Said Peter as Harry stood next to him. "It looks unimpressive doesn't it?" Harry nodded sheepishly. "The Danger Room is a technological marvel. In a few moments, I will exit the room and you will be transported to a realistic 4D world. Its entirety is comprised of holographic squares that make up the 4D world. Here is where we train newcomers to get a feel for their abilities. The students and teachers as well use this room for combat practice or just for fun." Peter clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now, I'll be in the control room above, monitoring your progress. What I need you to do is make a list of your close friends, family, enemies and think about them one at a time. This is so we can determine if you copied ability from them." Peter handed Harry a Bluetooth earpiece, like one would use on a cell phone. "Put that in your ear. It will link you to the control room so we can speak back and forth. Good luck." Peter left, the large doors closing behind him. The room was quiet like a graveyard. A second past, then another.

Suddenly, all the metal tiles in the room glowed, first a few then all of them becoming a piecing white, obliterating Harry's surroundings. Harry threw up an arm over his eyes in order to protect them. A moment later he put it down and saw a dead world.

The world was burning. The remains of a large city surrounded Harry. Remains of buildings, homes and skyscrapers were burning all around Harry. Cars smashed and lite on fire decorated the ground like rocks on he ground. Fire flared from a car next to Harry, causing him to jump. This was a dead place Harry decided. A war zone.

Harry jumped again as Peter's voice sounded from the earpiece.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Harry tapped the ear piece.

"I hear you Peter. Where am I?"

"What do you see?"

"It's…" Harry wasn't sure how to answer. "It's horrible. It looks like this town was hit by some bomb or more like fifty bombs."

"Don't worry." answered Peter. "It's just a hologram. None of it is real. Anyway, we'd better get started. Who's the first on your list?"

"Ron Weasley. He's one of my best friends."

"Alright. Think of Ron. Remember your best memories of Ron. Concentrate on those memories." Harry saw the first time he'd met Ron. It had been on the Hogwarts Express during their first year at Hogwarts. He remembered how amazed Ron had been at sharing a compartment with Harry Potter.

Suddenly, Harry heard something mechanical whine to life. Harry whirled around as a six tube missile launcher popped out of a hole in the ground and aimed at Harry. The missiles shot out one after another and sped towards Harry. Still thinking of Ron, Harry thought, _maybe I can out run the missiles. _He started running, hoping that he'd had enough time. Harry then realized he couldn't even hear the missiles now. Harry stopped running and looked back. About thirty feet away, Harry saw the missiles hit the spot he'd been seconds before.

"Excellent." said Peter through the earpiece. "Super speed. What's next?"

Still amazed at what had just occurred, Harry didn't catch what Peter had said. A minute later, he compiled. "Hermione. She's my other best friend." Now that he knew how to activate his power, memories of Hermione came easy; the night he and Ron had saved her from the troll. Her in the hospital wing, petrified by the Basilisk.

Harry heard another missile fire off, this one sounding larger the previous missiles. He saw a streak of fire flash through the sky, the missile making its way back down to the ground straight at Harry. This time though Harry wasn't running. He planted himself firmly before the oncoming missile. He remembered how he'd moved hi wand without touching it on the night of the dementor attack. He raised his hands as if to push the missile away. The missile landed ten feet from where it had been headed.

"Telekinesis. Good." said Peter. "Next"

"Ginny." Now Harry's mind filled with thoughts and memories of the young red haired girl. Memories of rescuing her from Riddle and the Basilisk, of seeing her at the Yule Ball.

Flames blazed to life in Harry's black gloved hands, not hurting him or the suit. A squad of skinny robots about the height of a man and holding guns ran at Harry from the ruin of a building. Harry gathered the flames in his hands and held them up, palms out ward. A pillar of flame shot from his hand and smashed into the robots. When the flame cleared, there were no parts left even to salvage.

"Pyrokinesis." Before Peter even had a chance to prompt him, Harry's mind now turned to memories of Cho Chang. Last year, he'd appeared from the Triwizard maze with her dead boyfriend's body, Cedric Diggory, in his arms. He'd been murdered by Voldemort. Harry knew she'd harbored some kind of resentment towards Harry for it.

A group of new robots ran at Harry. Tendrils of electricity sparked in Harry's hands. Like the inferno that had raged from Harry's palms before, now an electrical storm sparked to life in Harry's hand. He raised one hand, again palm out ward and shot the bolts of electricity at the oncoming robots, reducing them to scrap.

"Electrical Manipulation. Well done." Harry no longer needed Peter to prompt him to continue. He moved form Cho Chang to his godfather, Sirius Black. A large robot, bigger then the previous ones, appeared one the landscape. This one was he, built like a pro wrestler but three times taller. It walked right up to Harry and then walked right by him. Harry lifted his arms except he couldn't see his arms. He'd seen this before, while wearing his invisibility cloak. A moment later, his body was visible.

"Invisibility." stated Peter over the ear piece. The memories of his godfather fade to memories of the blond Luna Lovegood. Suddenly a voice started speaking in his head.

_This place is safe for people like me _said Peter's voice in Harry's mind. Then the voice vanished. Harry knew what that strange phenomenon had been having been on the opposite side.

"Telepathy." said Harry to Peter. Now Harry's mind filed with the kind bearded face of Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper and Harry's friend. A single training robot appeared and ran at Harry. Sudden strength flared in his limbs, like he'd been suddenly rejuvenated. Without hesitation, Harry grabbed the front of a melted car and swung it as easy as a baseball player swings a bat. The robot flew off, vanishing into the horizon.

"Super strength." said Peter. As memories of Remus Lupin, his former Defense against the Dark Arts teacher fill Harry's head, he looked down. Harry could see straight down into the ground to the metal tile beneath the holographic world.

"X-Ray vision." said Peter when Harry told him what he'd experienced. Suddenly, a machine gun mounted on a tri-pod popped up in front of Harry and shot a storm of bullets into Harry's stomach. Amazingly Harry didn't fall down, instead watched as his skin knit back together under the uniform. _Not totally bullet proof_ thought Harry _but I guess I am._

"Rapid cellular regeneration." breathed Peter as he watched from the control booth as Harry's midsection repaired itself. When the gun had popped up, Harry had thought of his mother, standing before Voldemort protecting her baby Harry. Now he thought of his father. Another group of robots ran at Harry. Before he could fight them, he vanished only to reappear seconds later, twenty feet away.

"Teleportation." Now Harry's mind filled with thoughts of Draco Malfoy, who portrayed himself as Harry's rival at Hogwarts. Suddenly Harry felt his feet leave the ground. Harry looked down. The ground was down about fifteen feet below him. Concentrating, Harry lowered himself back down.

"Self-propelled flight." said Peter as Harry touched back down. Now at last, Harry had exhausted his list, save for one. Memories of the blue eyed, half moon spectacled Albus Dumbledore filled Harry's mind.

A sound like a hundred rockets firing off all at once echoed throughout the Danger Room. What seemed like every rocket, bullet and chunk of metal flew at Harry, blocking out the holographic sun. Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on the memories of his Headmaster. Harry opened his eyes. All the bullets, rockets and metal pieces had frozen in front of Harry in a circle.

Harry stepped out of the circle and closed his eyes again. When he opened them, the spot he'd been standing in was riddled with bullet holes, craters and chunks of metal. Suddenly Harry's surroundings flashed turning back once again to the polished metal Danger Room.

…

"Time manipulation." said Peter. Harry had walked out of the Danger Room and went back into the locker room. He'd changed and hung his uniform back up. He walked out of the locker room. Peter was waiting outside; changed out of his uniform into an identical wardrobe to what he'd worn yesterday.

"Well done Harry." They walked up the stairs back onto the first floor of the mansion. "You're understanding your abilities faster then I did."

"What is your ability?" inquired Harry. Peter stopped walking and suddenly hovered a few feet off the ground. A moment later he landed back down.

'Self-propelled flight?" Peter shook his head. "It's much more complicated than that. I can replicate ability one at a time through physical touch. If I had one and then touched someone else, I'd lose the previous power. Before, I couldn't control it and whenever I touched someone, even brushing past them, if they had an ability, I'd copy it. Nowadays, I don't have to copy every person's ability I shake hands with. It wasn't my first ability though."

"You had my ability." Said Harry. "Empathic Mimicry. That's why you knew so much about it." Peter nodded.

"So why don't you have it now?"

"That's a long story." Said Peter.

"I got time." Peter grinned.

"Alright. I suppose you do. It all started in New York City. I was working as a hospice nurse at a hospital. I kept having dreams about me flying over New York. Then one day, on the roof of the building own by a guy I was looking after, I…"

* * *

Though Harry has an easy time with his powers now, does he have complete control over his powers?

Next chapter: Harry's friends wonder where his is and one student discovers that they're far more special then they first realized. Read and Review!


	6. Manifestation part 2

This story is getting real popular. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for your continued intrest.

so without furthur adu, chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter or the x-men. that credit goes to J. K. Rowling and Stan Lee.

* * *

Chapter 6: Manifestation (part 2)

Albus Dumbledore watched the faces for the trio standing before his desk. First was Ronald Weasley, a furious expression on his face, as though he could barley control the anger in him. Next was the bushy haired Hermione Granger. She looked more worried then angry. The last was Ron's younger sister Ginny. She looked withdrawn as though cut off from the scene taking place around her.

"I am sorry; Mr. Weasley but I can say no more. I can assure you that Mr. Potter is safe. He is merely with an old friend of mine. You have nothing to worry about."

"If there's nothing to worry about," asked Ron, struggling to keep his anger down, "why can't you tell us where he is?"

"It's not my secret to tell, Mr. Weasley. Isn't it enough to know that I tell you he's fine?"

"No it's not!" said Ron anger breaking through at last. "Harry's my best mate and he should be here."

"Forgive me Mr. Weasley but do you really believe that? After what the Ministry and most of the magical world is saying about him? Concerning the events at the Triwizard Tournament, regarding Mr. Diggory?"

Ron's face fell at that. Ron was not unfamiliar with what the Daily Prophet was saying about Harry. When Harry had appeared back at Hogwarts, dragging Cedric Diggory's dead body, he said Voldemort had returned. Naturally this did not go over well with the Ministry of Magic. A sadistic reporter for the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter had written a vicious article regarding these events. She named Harry as Cedric's murderer and the magical community had eaten it up. Despite Dumbledore's attempts to tell the world that Harry was innocent and Voldemort had indeed returned, the Ministry still wanted Harry brought in.

What saved him was that it was the end of the school year and even the Ministry wouldn't take Harry from his aunt and uncles if they were to remain in hiding. They how ever were waiting for Harry to get back to Hogwarts but he never showed. The Ministry then started interfering at Hogwarts. First, they passed a decree that the Ministry was allowed to appoint teachers at Hogwarts. With this decree came their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. A horrible woman resembling a toad, she particularly enjoyed handing out punishments. Due to several new decrees passed by the Minister, now anyone mentioning Harry's innocence would be expelled.

Hermione now spoke up. "Professor? You said that where Harry is at is not your secret to tell? Does that mean he's with some secret group or something?" Professor Dumbledore smiled inwardly. Miss Granger was undoubtedly the brightest witch in her year. Dumbledore could no tell them right out that he was honor bound to not reveal Harry's current whereabouts. He tried to slip a clue and it had succeeded since Miss. Granger had noticed.

"As I said before, it's not my place. Now I do believe you all have classes to go to. I suggest you prepare for them." Ron stalked off, still fuming. Hermione put an arm around Ginny and lead her to the door.

"Come on Gin. We'd better get ready for class." Since they'd been in Dumbledore's office, Ginny had remained silent, leaving her brother to inquire furiously to Dumbledore about Harry's whereabouts and Hermione to ask the same questions but with more subtlety. Dumbledore noticed, while Ron shouted at him, Ginny was withdrawn, a sad expression frozen on her face. Dumbledore wondered if she cared more about Mr. Potter then she let on.

Dumbledore sighed and removing his half-moon glasses, rubbed his eyes, exhausted. A knock on the oak wooden door sounded prominently through the silence in his office.

"Enter." said Dumbledore wearily. Professor Minerva McGonagall opened the door, entered and closed it behind her. She walked up to Dumbledore's desk, a manila folder in hand.

"Latest report on Harry's progress at the X-mansion?" he asked as Professor McGonagall placed the folder on his desk.

"Yes." answered Professor McGonagall. "They've managed to discover his ability."

"Which is?" Dumbledore asked as he put on his glasses and opened the folder.

"Empathic Mimicry." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"An Empath? Really?" Professor McGonagall nodded again. "How extraordinary." he mused as he read the contents of the folder.

"Professor Dumbledore if I may be so bold?"

"Go ahead Minerva. I do value your opinion."

"Is it really necessary to hid Harry's whereabouts? Especially to his friends? They care about him and worry if he's alright."

"Minerva you know as well as I do that the continued existence of the X-men is prominently due to the ability of those who know of their existence to keep their secret. Do you realize what would happen if the Ministry ever found out that thirty years ago was not the end of the X-men, only the beginning? They be hunted down like animals and wiped off the map as if they never existed. And think of what would happen if they found out there were mutants in the wizarding world. Children would be shipped off to secret facilities designed to contain them."

Suddenly the space behind McGonagall's right shoulder began to vibrate and pulse. It seemed to split open and produce the greasy haired, Potions Master, Severus Snape. Professor McGonagall jumped at Snape's sudden appearance.

"I do wish you'd stop with that, Severus. It gives me a scare when you appear from thin air like that."

"My apologies, Minerva." Said Professor Snape. "I merely wished to convey to the Headmaster that I've sensed a growing number of pre-manifestation mutants at this school. Professor Umbridge is lurking in the halls, looking for students exhibiting any strange abilities." Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his forehead. As if the appearance of the Undersecretary as the Defense against Dark Arts teacher wasn't enough, now Fudge had her looking for possible mutants.

"I take it you've taken necessary action to protect them from her." Professor Snape nodded.

"Those that have already manifested I've managed to get to before her and hid their mutations. I set a classroom aside as you requested for their abilities class and placed a Glam spell on it so Umbridge will be none the wiser. However, there are still a number of students who are still in the pre-manifest stage and I can do nothing to remove them without Umbridge being suspicious."

"How many Severus?"

"At least fifteen Headmaster." Again Dumbledore sighed. _As if there wasn't enough to deal with._ "Pre-manifest?"

Snape nodded. "The slightest spike in adrenaline, from anger or excitement will set them off causing them to manifest."

…

Ginny Weasley was having trouble concentrating. At the start of the year, she'd taken Harry's place as Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Their match against Slythern was next Friday and Alicia Spinnet, new Captain for the team was having them drill as often as possible. This was not why Ginny was having trouble concentrating. Her thoughts were far away from the Quidditch pitch, far from Hogwarts, with Harry.

Harry was on her mind more often then she'd admit to Hermione. At first, it had just been because he was Ron's friend but then it turned into more then that. Although Hermione had suggested she try dating other people instead of focusing on Harry, in Ginny's heart Harry was still prominent.

Suddenly, Alicia's voice cut through Ginny's confused thoughts. "Ginny, where's your head?" she yelled from far across the pitch. "You're supposed to be keeping an eye out for the Snitch!" Ron looked over at Ginny from the three, tall, gold goalposts. Ron had made Keeper at tryouts because Alicia wanted to see if he had their older brother Charlie's brilliance.

"Got it Captain!" Ginny yelled back. Alicia flew over, Emma Shaw trailing behind her. Emma a blond fifteen year old and was a Chaser on the team.

"Ginny you and Emma are going to practice competing against another Seeker for the Snitch during a match."

"Ok captain." Emma flew to one side of the pitch towards the goalposts while Ginny flew towards Ron at the other three.

"You alright?" he asked as she floated in front of him. Since Harry had been gone, Ron had matured surprisingly. He'd stopped messing around in class and started actually paying attention and taking his classes seriously. He even was copied of Hermione's work so much less that even she was impressed with his turnaround.

Ginny smiled. Ron's maturity also showed because he started acting like the brother she wanted, actually caring what was happening with her. Ron knew that Ginny who worried about Harry most of all. Since second year, he'd noticed a growing connection between the two.

"I'm alright Ron." Suddenly, a piecing sound echoed as Alicia blew her silver whistle. Ginny flew off, leaving Ron far behind as she circled the pitch like she'd seen Harry do at previous Quidditch matches. On the opposite side of the pitch, Emma copied her.

A sudden glint of gold caught Ginny's eye as she scanned the pitch from high above. She looked around furiously, searching, until she finally spotted the snitch hovering about ten feet to the right of her. Ginny sped off, Emma following after her. The snitch flew towards the ground, causing Ginny and Emma to go into a dive in order to follow it. As she neared the ground, Ginny leapt forward, grabbed the Snitch and tumbled onto the ground, only falling a few feet due to having to dive so low for the Snitch.

"Excellent Ginny." yelled Alicia from high above the ground. Suddenly Ginny heard a voice speak behind, dripping with contempt.

"Well well Weasley. I guess there is some degree of talent in your blood traitor family." Ginny whirled around. The blond Slythern Draco Malfoy stood behind her, a sneer on his face and his he cronies Crabbe and Goyle standing next to him, guffawing.

"Shut up Malfoy." she sad as her teammates landed next to her. Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Ginny. Don't let him get to you." Ginny turned to walk back to the Gryffindor locker rooms.

"I don't know what you see in Potter Weasley. He's a murderer. That's why he's gone and the Ministry's got its employees here. They put him in Azkaban where he belongs.

Fire burned in Ginny's veins, coursing through her like an inferno. Before Ron could stop her, Ginny whirled back around and shoved Malfoy in the chest. He stumbled, caught unawares.

"You don't know anything Malfoy! You're just a pompous prat."

Malfoy glowered at her as he stood back up and dusted off his robes. "You should control you're sister Weasley," (talking to Ron now), "Before she ends up in a double cell in Azkaban with her murderer boyfriend!"

Ginny moved to shove him again. A foot away from Malfoy, her hands erupted in flames. Fire shot from her hands and onto Draco's robes, igniting them.

Malfoy yelped in fright as the flames consumed his robes. He ran off the field, Crabbe and Goyle just behind him.

Ginny stared at her hands. The flames that had blanketed her hands so fiercely had faded, leaving no sign that they'd even existed. There were no marks on his hands, no burns or scars.

Ron stared at her in amazement. "How did you do that?" he asked. Ginny didn't have an answer for him.

* * *

So Harry is not the only one with abilities. Whoelse will discover they have abilities?

Next chapter, Harry's X-Gen training begins! Read and Review


	7. Training

Thank you all for waiting so long for the update. Here's chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter or the X-men or Peter Petrelli

Author's note: this may get a little confusing. This is from Harry's perspective. the ... means that it switches between the present and past memories of Harry's X-Gen training.

* * *

Chapter 7: training

A week later…

Harry stared at the metal cube set a few feet away from him. He had a hand outstretched and was trying to lift the metal cube with Telekinesis. So far, it had just sat there. Peter stood near by.

They were a week into the X-Gen training and so far, Harry was struggling. Peter had taken him to the x-mansion's gym. It was a large room with weight equipment in one corner and tread mills lining a far wall. Weapons, wooden practice ones and real ones were lined up against the wall.

"I don't understand it." said Peter as Harry dropped his hand, sweat pouring into his t-shirt. "You were using your abilities so easily last week. What happened?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. The power isn't there." Harry turned to look at Peter. "You had this ability before. How did you learn to control it?" Peter raised an eyebrow as an idea crossed his mind.

"You know what Harry? You may have just given me an idea." Peter walked over to the wall of wooden weapons and grabbed a quarterstaff off the wall. It was a long wooden stick about as tall as Peter. He walked back over to Harry.

"You've been taught to fight with a staff right?" Harry nodded.

"Gambit gave me some lessons."

"Good." Peter lunged forward, smashing the length of the staff into Harry's gut. Harry gasped as all the air in his lungs was forced out in a single "oof!". While he was doubled over, Peter slammed the staff into Harry's back. Harry collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. He glared up at Peter.

"What was that?"

"New training exercise." Peter raised the staff again. Before he could crash it onto Harry's head, Harry sprang up and flipped back, dodging the staff. Peter glanced followed Harry's descent.

"That's good Harry but not what I'm looking for." Peter jabbed the end of the staff into Harry's stomach. Then he smacked Harry on both legs. "Come on. Defend yourself."

"How am I supposed to defend myself when you haven't given me a staff?" asked Harry as he dodged the staff.

"You don't need a staff to defend yourself." Said Peter as he swiped at Harry "You've got all these abilities so use them: Fly, stop time, burn the staff with fire!"

"I'm trying!" shouted Harry as Peter smacked him upside the head with the staff.

"If you were trying, I'd already be disarmed. You're holding back." Peter swiped at Harry as he stood back up. Harry flipped back over the staff.

"Come on. Do. Something. Unexpected!" As Peter started to bring the staff down on Harry's head, the stick stopped in mid air, held in the air by some invisible force. Harry stared up at it, anger prominent on his face.

Suddenly, Peter flew back and hit the opposite wall, the staff falling to the floor. Harry ran over saying, "Are you alright?" Peter grinned as Harry helped him up.

Better now. You used Telekinesis to stop the staff then push me back. You defended yourself using your abilities."

As Harry helped Peter up, he said "I was afraid to use my powers. I thought I'd hurt you. Then you kept hitting my and I got angry. I didn't care anymore about hurting you."

"Don't worry about it." said Peter as he stood next to Harry. "We now know you can access your abilities. Practice is the key."

Harry and Peter heard a gruff voice behind them say, "Practice is all good, Petey but all the practice in the world won't save him if you can't defend yourself without using powers." Peter and Harry looked back at the door into the gym.

Logan was leaning against the wall beside the door. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket. He stood in only his white grubby muscle shirt and dirty jeans. Large bicep muscle flexed under Logan's skin like coiled steel.

Peter and Harry walked over. "That's true Logan. There is the chance that abilities could fail you and you're forced to rely on hand to hand combat." Peter clapped a hand on Logan's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Did Professor Xavier send you over?"

"Yeah" answered Logan. "Chuck wants me to train Harry in hand to hand fighting. Peter nodded, then looked at Harry.

"Harry, good luck. Follow what Logan says. You couldn't ask for a better nonability fighting trainer. "Peter walked past Logan and out of the gym. Logan fixed Harry with a slightly glaring look. Harry realized that Logan didn't seem to have another setting for "attitude" beside anger.

"Alright kid. Let's start by me saying Id don't care how many abilities you got. In the thick of combat, the only thing you always count on to save your ass is what you can do with your own two hands." Logan spoke while circling Harry. When Harry started turning his head, Logan told him in no uncertain terms, "Stop moving or I'll cut the nerve that allows you to move your head." Harry stopped after that.

There's always a chance a villain made a serum that turns off your powers or has a ray that numbs them or some other problem. The one thing they can't stun or numb or take away is good old fashion hand to hand combat. Logan stopped circling Harry and stood in front of him.

"Let's get down to business." Logan put up his fists like a boxer. "Put your dukes up."

"My what?" inquired Harry.

"Your fists." Said Logan. "Put them up like this" Harry copied and held up his own fists.

"Remember to keep one fist in front of your face."

"Why would I need to-" started Harry but he stopped as Logan swung a fist at him. It hit him square in the jaw. Harry fell to the ground, rubbing his jaw.

"Are you crazy?" asked Harry furiously. Logan shrugged.

"I told you to put a fist in front of you face." Logan picked him up. "Let's go. I don't have all day." Logan adopted a fighting stance, fists up again. Harry put his fists up taking care to remember to put a fist to protect his face. Logan wasn't aiming for the face though.

He delivered two quick jabs to Harry's left side. To Harry, it felt like getting hit by a fist made of iron. As he moved to block, he made the mistake of moving the fist in front of his face down. Without warning, Logan smashed an iron fist straight at Harry's nose. Harry crumpled, his vision blacking out.

...

You're lucky to have that self-healing ability." Said Dr. Jean Grey-Summers. Harry once again had woken up in the x-mansion's infirmary. This time, he was being treated by Jean Grey-Summers, Scott's wife. Harry quickly discovered that she was Telekinetic as well as Telepathic. She'd moped up the blood from his already healed shattered nose. She then had him take off his shirt to examine the spectacular discolored bruises left by Logan's side jabs. Jean told him they would fade after awhile, due to his healing ability.

"How can he hit so hard?" asked Harry wincing as he pulled his shirt back on. "It felt like his fists were made of iron."

"Adamantium actually." said Jean. "Logan's entire body is grafted in a metal called Adamantium. It's an unbreakable metal and is extremely rare. The professor believes that it was grafted as a sort of an experiment, first melting the Adamantium then inserting it into his body through large syringes.

"How can he survive a procedure like that?" asked Harry.

"He has a regenerative healing ability like yours. He also has claws that protrude through his knuckles, three to a hand. The Adamantium made them like knifes." Harry nodded.

"So I guess I can go?" inquired Harry hopefully as he slipped off from the hospital bed.

"You're not getting away that easy. Professor Xavier wants you to have a complete physical to check out if you're in good physical health." She patted the bed. "Get back in the bed and take your shirt off."

...

Twenty minutes later, she was done. Jean had tested his breathing, his reflexes, his running, his sight and hearing and last she tested his bottom half. She let him go then; taking the folder she'd written his physical results. She walked up to Professor Xavier's office.

...

"He's physical results are slightly worrisome." said Jean as Professor Xavier listened intently. "He is under-fed, malnourished and not very strong. This is no doubt due to the horrid care he received at his aunt and uncle's."

"Yes." Said Professor Xavier. "When I looked into his mind while he slept the night he came here, I saw his memories of the summers he spent there. It was not pleasant." Jean nodded.

"Besides that, he's in good health. He's a fast runner and breathes well. The malnourishment has not allowed him to grow to his full physical potential. Logan suggests we put him on weight training as well as hand to hand combat with Logan."

"A good idea."

"I did however have a question about Harry's magical education."

"Professor Dumbledore is sending over a tutor for him in the weeks to come."

"Good." Said Jean. "Harry's training program starts tomorrow."

...

3 months later...

As the weeks past, Harry noticed several changes from his life in the magical world to now. The first being his physical changes. When Harry had arrived at Xavier's, he was an underfed, skinny fourteen year old wizard. Now due to the extra weight training and physical exercises he'd been doing, Harry was a "ripped" well muscled mutant teenager. His biceps bugled under his skin-tight training uniform. Still maintaining a lean whipcord body, he had ripped pecs and a strong chest.

His new physical changes had not gone unnoticed by the students at Xavier's, most of all the girls. He'd heard more then one group of girls giggle as they passed him in the halls, smiling at him.

The second change Harry had noticed from the past fourteen years to now was his reputation. At Xavier's, no one knew him as "Famous Harry Potter." Here, he was just Harry. There was no one whispering as he past, no rumors spoken in corridors and in classrooms.

When Bobby had taken Harry down to dinner during his first night, he'd introduced Harry to his group of friends. The dining hall was setup like Hogwarts Great Hall. Thought there were no House tables, there was a table set aside for stuff. Food was served buffet style with a rotating schedule for kitchen duty.

Bobby sat with a group of friends at a table far from the staff table. He brought Harry over and introduced him.

First was Peter Rasputin codenamed Colossus. He was a burley 16 year old who was built like a pro wrestler. However he was one of the nicest guys Harry had met. When Bobby had introduced him, he'd greeted him in Russian accidentally. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he responded to Peter in Russian. Peter Petrelli had come over and explained that some abilities Harry had copied won't manifest til he actually needed them. That ability was omnilingualism, the ability to understand and speak multiple languages. Peter's ability was he could cover his body in metal armor that was bullet proof.

Next, Harry was reintroduced to Rogue. He discovered she could borrow abilities from people through physical touch. However, if she maintained contact, she could hurt or even kill someone. Because she couldn't control it, she wore gloves to prevent skin to skin contact. However, when Harry shook her hand, her glove slipped off and he touched her bare skin. Harry felt nothing, no coma-inducing pain. Rogue was just as surprised as Harry. Again, Peter walked over and explained that Harry must possess some immunity to abilities just like Rogue's. Rogue was happy at that.

Harry saw Kitty at the table and they talked for a little before Bobby continued introducing the individuals at the table. Next was a teenage boy whose mutation had advanced far beyond what was "normal". He's skin was blue and covered in glyphs he said were given to the Archangel Gabriel from God. His name was Kurt Wagner and he was codenamed Nightcraweler. He spoke with a German accent and could teleport in a flash of blue smoke. He had only two fingers on each hand and thumb. He also had a tail ending in an arrowhead-like point and yellow eyes. Harry introduced himself and said that he liked Kurt's tattoos.

Finally Harry was introduced to Warren Worthington the third. He was a tall boy fifteen and blond with an angel's body. His codename was Angel and the name's origin was apparent when Warren revealed his mutation. He had wings. Long, pure white wing strong enough to proper himself through the air and break a man's arm. After Warren had slid them back under his jacket Peter Petrelli whispered to Harry, "I think that's one ability you don't need to copy."

The third change was when Harry started his magical education back up again. Xavier had Harry meet his tutor in the gym...

...

Harry stood in the gym, his wand in hand. Suddenly, a dark cloaked figure appeared right next to Harry. Harry jumped and aimed his wand at the figure.

"_Rectusempra_!" A jet of red light erupted from Harry's wand. The figure blocked it.

"Nice try Harry. But your reflexes suck." Harry grinned as he recognized the dark figure.

"Sirius!" His godfather grinned as Harry hugged him.

Sirius smiled at his godson. "It's good to see you Harry."

"Same to you Sirius." Said Harry. "When did you get here? I thought you were on the run?"

"Dumbledore sent me here to tutor you in magic. I'll be testing you and teaching you new spells."

"Great." Answered Harry. "Let's get started."

Over the new few months, Sirius and Harry trained and dueled. Everyday, Sirius taught Harry new spells. Conjuring, Banishing and many others.

...

One of the last changes in Harry's life was he was learning about music. When Harry had been at Hogwarts, music had not been a concern in his life. Now at Xavier's, he'd been introduced to a myriad of bands. The subject had been broached one day a month into the X-Gen Project. Bobby and Kurt had been talking about some concert in New York City. When Bobby asked Harry who his favorite band was, Harry told him he didn't know any bands.

With that, Bobby proceeded to introduce Harry to bands like Linkin Park, All American Rejects, Simple Plan, Nickelback and more. Kurt favored a more pop/Christian musical bands and showed Harry bands like Relient K, Chris Tomlin, Sanctus Real, Audio Adrenaline, and more. Strangely Harry was able to remember all the songs he heard and the names he was told.

Peter Petrelli that he must have copied a "super memory" ability which allowed him to retain great quantities of information. This also was apparent due to Harry's academic scores in the X-Gen Program.

Bobby told Harry that he, Kurt and Peter Rasputin had formed a band called The X-Boys. Bobby played bass, Kurt played keyboards and Peter played drums. They were looking for a vocalist and lead guitar. So far, no one had fit the bill. Bobby wanted Harry to join up. He'd teach Harry guitar then they'd play for the students as a trial run for Harry. Harry eagerly agreed.

Bobby started with the acoustic guitar. He taught Harry basic cords then a few songs. By the end of the week, Harry had mastered the acoustic guitar. Harry's super memory was doing its job. Next, they moved on to electric guitar. They found an extra one in the x-mansion's music room. After another three days, Harry had mastered that too. Harry remembered his "trail run" playing for the students at Xavier's. It had been a Friday, a month and a half since he'd arrived...

...

Harry gulped nervously at the multitude of students in front of the stage. Bobby stood next to him speaking into a mike.

"Hello Xavier's! Are you ready to rock?" The students yelled and screamed in excitement. The day before, they practiced a few songs to play for today. Harry called up the lyrics and cords in his head.

"Before we start, we'd like to introduce our new lead vocalist and guitarist, Harry Potter!" Harry stepped up to the mike as Bobby took his spot off to the right.

'Hi." Said Harry into the mike. The students screamed again. Harry looked over at Bobby who nodded, smiling. 'So we've got a few songs for you today. Sing along if you know it." Peter clicked his drumsticks together. 1...2...3 Harry and Bobby started playing...

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_Across this new divide, across this new divide_

(Linkin Park – New Divide)

As Harry finished with a final cord, the gathered students erupted in applause and screams of excitement. Harry was grinning really gaining in happiness. Bobby spoke into his mike.

"So Xavier's do you think Harry should lead our band?" The students yelled even louder. Bobby grinned at Harry and nodded.

"Alright so let's keep going." This was a lower song.

_Maybe you're a tree who's leaves stay  
Or maybe you go where the wind blows  
All I know is I'm right either way_

Every word you spoke was subtle  
So I never gave you one rebuttal  
Because somehow I knew you  
Meant what you said

It's like I spoke to you,  
It's like you spoke to me  
You know we need each other  
These things we built could last forever

Sometimes we watch our heroes die  
And we don't know why  
We don't know why they  
Left us so young  
Sometime we watch our mirrors cry  
And we don't know why  
We don't know why they  
Left us undone

I've learned that I can live without you  
I've learned that there are things about you  
Which I knew  
Which I chose to hold in

I've seen your eyes when they're glassed over  
Your charcoaled lungs… Malignant fire  
Desire kept us holding on tight.

I am now everything good that you did  
I'm tossing out all of the things you kept hid  
Like the scars on your knuckles  
The way that you chuckled…  
When the bottle made way for it

(Ronnie Day – Heroes Die)

Again the crowd shouted their excitement as the band finished. Harry spoke into the mike.

"Are you having a good time tonight?" The students yelled in excitement. "What do you think guys? We got one more song?"

The crowd exploded in excitement chanting, "One more song! One more song!" Harry readied his guitar as did the rest of the band. "Here's a song that, well here's a song."

_All the, small things _

_True care, truth brings _

_I'll take, one lift _

_Your ride, best trip_

_Always, I know _

_You'll be at my show _

_Watching, waiting, commiserating_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home _

_Na, Na..._

_Late night, come home _

_Work sucks, I know _

_She left me roses by the stairs _

_Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home _

_Na, Na..._

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home _

_Keep your head still I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little _

_redmill _

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home _

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will _

_go on, my little redmill_

(Blink 182 – All the small things)

The crowd erupted into the loudest applause of the night as Harry finished the final cord.

"Thank you Xavier's! Glad you enjoyed our band, The X-Boys!" The crowd yelled as the band stepped off the stage.

...

Harry smiled as he thought of all that had happened the past three months. All the weight training, the combat exercises, the band. It was a huge difference to what his life had been before he'd come to Xavier's. He'd enjoyed also hanging out with Bobby, Kurt, Peter Rasputin, Warren, Rogue and above all Kitty.

Kitty. When he first met her, it had been the fist day he'd learned he was a mutant. Having feelings of abandonment from his friends, Ron and Hermione, Kitty had been the first teen mutant he'd met. She knew the worries behind being a teenage mutant. Harry felt that she helped him come to terms with being a teenage mutant.

As Harry closed his eyes, thoughts of Kitty faded to a dream. Some how Harry knew he was in the main hall at Xavier's. It was draped all in black curtains and black clothed tables. Multitudes of students sat at the tables that were spread out in the hall. Others stood on a crowded dance floor revolving slowly around the room. Harry's attention was focused on a couple dancing near the center of the floor. The young man was dressed in a white dress shirt, black pants and a red vest. He had his arms around a teenage girl I a beautiful blue dress. They leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

So ends Harry's X-gen training.

Chapter 8: The final test of the X-Gen Project. Harry s faces his worst fear.

Read and Review!


	8. The Final Test

Here's chapter 8. Thank you all for your continued reading and reviews

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter or xmen

* * *

Chapter 8: The Final Test

Logan looked at the twenty teens that stood facing the door to the Danger Room. All of them were dressed in their identical black leather x-suits. "All of your training of the past three months has lead to this moment: the final test. Here all you've learned in the X-Gen Project will be put to the test. You twenty have past every test we've thrown at you. Now comes the Final Test."

"However, though this maybe the last test of the X-Gen Project, the real test is out there, in the thick of real combat. This test will pit you against your worst fears. An X-Man cannot let fear rule their mind. You can't let fear stop you from completing your mission. You have two minutes to prepare, then your final test will begin. Good luck."

Logan moved away, as the teens prepped themselves. Warren flexed his wings, causing a miniature wind storm in the hall. Kurt started praying in German, while Peter Rasputin flexed his metal armor. Bobby held out a hand to Harry. "See you on the other side?" Harry grinned back.

"Defiantly." Once he'd let go of Bobby's hand, Harry caused flames to wreath his left hand as tendrils of lightning sparked in his right hand. Suddenly, the doors to the Danger Room opened.

"Enter." Said a voice over the Danger Room's intercom. Harry recognized Peter's voice. The students walked forward. The Danger Room looked the same as it always did when Harry had first entered the room. The polished metal squares were covering the room, indicating that the room was not activated.

There was a slight change in the Danger Room. In the center, there was a line of metal cubicles as tall as a man. There were ten in a line facing the teens and another line of ten facing away.

"Walk in to a cubicle." Said Peter over the intercom. The teens obliged. The cubical was empty and bare. There was nothing in the metal space. Suddenly, the cubicles were sealed leaving the teens in a metal box. Suddenly the floor began to glow. Harry closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst.

When he opened them again, he didn't see metal. He saw hedges. Ten foot tall hedges to either side of him. In front of him and behind him was open space and fog. A cold chill ran down his spine as Harry recognized where he was. _I'm in the maze _thought Harry. _I'm back in the Triwizard maze. _

The memory of what had happened that night had haunted Harry, as if it was seared into his memory. Had this been what Logan meant by, "Your worst fears"? Did they know about what had happened in the maze? Confused as he was, Harry knew he had to get moving. He had no idea what awaited him in the maze but fear was pushed away by his want to be an X-man. Harry ran forward.

A few feet ahead up the path, Harry saw that there was a choice of three paths, one straight ahead, one to the left and one to the right. If this maze was anything like the maze at Hogwarts, then the center would be northwest. And Harry had a spell that would tell him just where to go. Harry pulled out his wand from a pouch on his belt and held it flat in his palm. "Point me" he whispered to his wand. The wand pointed to his left. Harry ran down the path, sheathing his wand back into its pouch.

Suddenly he was at the end of a long path with hedges on either side. A dark cloaked figure stood in the middle, blocking Harry's path. The figure's face was covered by a silver mask. A Death Eater Harry realized. A Voldemort supporter. Flames blazed to life in Harry's hands as the Death Eater raised his wand. A jet of flame shot from Harry's hand and hit the Death Eater in the chest. The Death Eater flared up like a firebrand as the fire consumed its black cloak. The Death Eater vanished like a wisp of dark cloud.

Harry ran, flying past the hedges. Suddenly, as he turned a corner and entered a new road he saw light, a pulsing blue light at the end of the road. He ran at it and suddenly arrived in a familiar place; the center of the maze. Instead of the glass Triwizard cup, a wide iron bowl stood on the empty fountain. Harry recognized it as a pensive.

Harry leaned over the Pensive, cautiously, ready to jump back at a moment's notice. Something appeared in the Pensive, a white oval. It started growing, filling up more of the Pensive. Harry now saw it was a head. The head tilted back, looking up at him. It was an inhuman face. The face of Lord Voldemort.

Harry stepped backward as the water rippled. Harry watched as Lord Voldemort rose from the Pensive, pitch black robes trailing behind him. His serpentine face sneering at Harry, his blood red eyes flashed with malice and triumph.

Suddenly they were not in the maze anymore. The hedges faded away to large stone in rows upon rows. Harry recognized this place too. It was the graveyard where Harry and Cedric had been taken on the night of the Triwizard tournament, Where Cedric died and Harry had dueled Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort stood in front of Harry.

"How many more of your friends die today Harry?" Voldemort waved his arm across the graveyard. Death Eaters appeared each one with a wand at the throat of one of Harry's friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Kitty, Peter, Kurt…

This was his worst fear, Harry realized. His friends held at wand point and Voldemort saying that he'll let them live if Harry will die. It was always his worst fear: To face Voldemort alone. Now here back at the graveyard, it was a reality.

"No one dies today Voldemort." said Harry. "Only you." Voldemort sneered at Harry, his snake like nostrils flaring.

"You cannot hope to content with me, Harry. I am far more powerful then you can even imagine. You cannot hope to win." Flames blazed to life in Harry's hands.

"Your mutant tricks don't scare me Potter. I have purged the secrets of magic so deep, I could kill you with a glance."

"Then bring it on." said Harry." A jet of green light flew at Harry. Harry jumped behind a tombstone as the jet of light hit a gravestone, turning it into rubble. Another jet of light destroyed the one next to Harry.

"Where are you hiding, Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort his voice like a serpent's hiss. "Afraid to die Harry? A coward just like your father. You know he begged me not to kill him? Begged like a dog. Will you die a coward like him?"

Anger flared through Harry. Why was he hiding waiting to die? He was an X-man. He possessed abilities that most people only wished they had. Why should he fear Voldemort? Harry stood up from behind the tombstone and faced Voldemort

"My father was a hero. He died like a hero too He wouldn't de begging to a freak like you Voldemort. He died fighting and so will I. I don't fear you Voldemort."

Voldemort's slits of eyes glared at Harry.

"You should be Potter. You should be." Voldemort raised his wand. Harry reignited his hand full of flames.

"_Avada-"_started Voldemort but Harry threw a jet of flame at Voldemort. It consumed his wand, turning it to ash. Before Voldemort could defend himself, Harry shot tendrils of electricity at him. The lightning shocked the pale figure, lighting him up like a light bulb. Voldemort's pale body fell limp to the ground.

Harry walked forward to attack again but Voldemort body faded. A second later, the rest of the graveyard faded back to the metal tiled walled of the Danger Room. Harry turned around.

The staff and Harry's classmates stood before the door, and all or them were grinning. Logan stood in front of him.

Well done Harry you passed the final test."

"You knew about the maze, didn't you?" Logan grinned.

"Dumbledore told Chuck about it. He knew it was really bugging you. What you saw," Logan paused. "Well it's not easy. Watching someone die can stay with you. That'swhy we made it your final test. Your worst fear was facing Voldemort alone. Now you did and you passed."

…

The twenty teens stood once again before Logan outside the Danger Room.

"You have all passed the final test of the X-Gen Project. You all have graduated as X-men. I'm proud to call you my teammates." The teens cheered and congratulated each over.

"But, this does not mean that you are true heroes. The rue test is out there when you've saving the world. Take what you learned and you will succeed. You are all excused for the rest of the day. Take the weekend and celebrate properly. Congratulations." The teens cheered again, ecstatic in their accomplishment.

* * *

so harry is a full X-man. how will he save the world?

next chapter: Sinister Tidings: ginny has learned to control her ability, Pyrokinesis but

someone else has taken notice of Ginny. A sinister someone. Read and review!


	9. Sinister Tidings

Sorry for the long wait. I'd like to thank my readers and reviews for your continued interest in this story.

So, in the spirit of that, here's chapter 9

DIsclaimer: I dont own Harry potter or Xmen or Heroes characters.

* * *

Chapter 9: Sinister Tidings

Sweat drenched Ginny's top as she fought to keep the inferno raging from her hands going. Finally, when she could bare it no longer, she dropped her hands and took a breath, barely able to keep standing. Professor Snape walked over and examined the cherry-red stone that glowed from the inferno that Ginny had unleashed on it.

"Excellent work, . You maintained your fire for far longer them most mutants your age. Well done." He took in Ginny's sweat drenched top and sweatpants. "Go have a rest, Miss Weasley. You're done for today. You look fit to drop."

"Thanks Professor Snape." Ginny walked out of the charmed classroom / mutant training class into the hall. She made her way to the seventh floor where the entrance to the Gryffindor tower was. She went into the bathroom and undressed, slipping into the shower to wash the sweat off.

Another long training session thought Ginny with mock cheerfulness as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around her chest; clothes bundled up in one hand.

"Yes it was rather tedium wasn't it?" inquired a voice just behind Ginny. Ginny whirled around. Behind her was one of her best friends, Luna Lovegood. She was a blond, third year Ravenclaw and had the mutant ability to read minds, also called Telepathy.

"Hi Luna." Said Ginny. "How are you?" Luna shrugged but smiled.

"Quite bored. They're still testing my Telepathy trying to figure out how it works. They'll hold up flash cards with an object on the side facing them and I have to read their mind to tell what it is. It was quite easy."

"Only you could say that reading someone's mind is easy Luna" replied Ginny. Luna laughed, a high trill more associated with birds. "I need to get dressed so do you mind?" inquired Ginny, gesturing at the portrait into the Gryffindor common room. Luna shook her head.

"Oh no. Go right ahead. I'll just wait out here." Ginny walked past Luna to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The moving picture said, "Password?"

"Pumpkin juice." The Fat Lady nodded in agreement as her portrait swung out like a door revealing a hole for Ginny to climb through. She did and walked through the common room up to the girl's dorm. She quickly changed into school robes and put her red hair into a ponytail.

Three months, she thought. Three months since she'd discovered her mutant ability, Pyrokinesis, during Quidditch practice. Three months since Snape had brought her to a hidden classroom and started teaching her how to use her ability. He also told mutants and taught her basic combat skills. Three months, since (she shuddered just thinking about it) anyone at Hogwarts had heard from Harry. She'd tried to avoid thinking about him when she could. Whenever she'd slipped up, she'd start to sob and wouldn't stop.

Why was Harry gone? Where did he go? Ron and Hermione knew nothing and even though he claimed he didn't, Ginny was sure Dumbledore knew. Why he was hiding Harry's whereabouts, Ginny had no idea. Still, she thought, at least some good had come from Harry's absence.

She was thinking of her older brother, Ron. Since Harry had been gone, Ron had changed dramatically since last year: he'd matured. He had started taking his class work seriously, much to the surprise of his teachers. It seemed to relate to the fact that Harry wasn't here so Ron had no one to goof off with. What was most surprising of all was when Ron asked Hermione to go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink together. Though surprised, she agreed eagerly.

What had really surprised Ron was the discovery of his mutant ability. It had been in the Three Broomsticks one chilly weekend. Ron had gone to get the four of them; Luna, Ginny, Hermione and him, butterbeers and as he was coming back, he bumped into another boy with drinks in hand. The drinks had gone flying but, faster then anyone could see, Ron retrieved them all and set them on a table without spilling a drop.

Those who witnessed the event, besides staff and known mutants, had their memory attended to by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They'd tell Ron about mutants, explained his ability (super speed) and showed him the mutant class where he could train with his ability.

The mutant class was a regular classroom lead by Professor Snape, a mutant as well who taught the class how to use their powers for good. He taught them control and patience. Snape's power was unique. He could teleport himself through space but also he could sense other mutants and their powers, even if they haven't manifested their power. Wouldn't Harry be amazed at how Hogwarts had changed?

Ginny's thoughts turned sad as she thought of Harry. She walked over to the window that overlooked Hogwart's grounds and beyond.

"Wherever you are Harry," she said aloud. "You're probably saving the world. I hope that you think of me and hear my plea for you to come back."

…

"You're thinking of Harry again, aren't you?" Luna inquired as they walked through the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade village. Ginny loved coming here. Hogsmeade was a place you couldn't help but be happy in. Whether it was Madame Rosmerta throwing yet another stubborn drunk out of her pub or a student sampling what he thinks is a succulent chocolate at Honeydukes sweet shop but later discovers it's a piece of Cockroach Cluster.

However, right now, Ginny's mood was sullen at best. Her thought were back on Harry. He'd be happy here, she'd been thinking. Maybe it would help him get his mind off the Ministry being after him about Cedric's murder.

"Is it that obvious?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." said Luna, not catching Ginny's sarcasm. Ginny laughed at Luna's genuine lack of knowledge when it came to things like sarcasm. "Mostly it's due to the fact I can read your mind but also it's due to the large could of Wrackspurts around your head. They usually don't group like that unless the person their swarming is sad."

"I just wish he was here Luna." said Ginny. "So-"

"So you can tell him how you feel." finished Luna. Ginny nodded. "Well, I wanted to keep this to my self but I think you should here this." Ginny raised an eyebrow, a question on her lips. "I've actually used my ability before the teachers discovered it. Of course, I had no idea what it was at the time. I was walking down the hall last year and I passé Harry. I caught I five-second glimpse of his mind. Most of his thoughts were on a girl named Cho Chang being asked by Cedric Diggory to the Yule Ball but some were about you taking Neville Longbottom. I think he was a little sad." Ginny was amazed. Did this mean that Harry liked her back?

"Let's go into the Three Broomsticks." said Ginny as she saw Luna shiver slightly. "It'll be warm."

"Yes." agreed Luna. "Not all of us have fire in our body." Luna grinned at Ginny to show she was teasing. Ginny smiled back as they entered the pub. It was packed as usual. A mixture of students, staff members and a motley assortment of strangers decorated the bar and tables. Ginny and Luna grabbed a table near the fireplace.

"Would you mind warming it up Ginny?" asked Luna as they removed their heavy woolen cloaks and hung them on the backs of the chairs they then occupied. Ginny held a hand up to the fire place. The dwindling embers blazed to life into a sizeable fire.

"Thanks." said Luna. A server walked over.

"Two butterbeers." requested Ginny before the boy could ask. He nodded and went to get the drinks. While they waited, Ginny and Luna chatted about various subject, from Gryffindor's chances at the Cup this year to classes. Eventually, the conversation turned to Harry.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Ginny." stated Luna. "It's doing you no favors to be thinking about him all the time."

"I know." said Ginny exasperated. "I just… oh I don't know!" She took a drink from her butterbeer. When she put it back down, she had a foam mustache on her upper lip. Luna giggled behind her hand.

"I like your foam mustache, Gin" Ginny hurriedly wiped the foam away with the back of her sleeve. She started laughing too. Soon, her and Luna were exploding into peals of laughter.

"I like hanging out with you Luna." said Ginny. "It's different then hanging out with Hermione."

"Because of Ron?" inquired Luna. She'd noticed that Hermione and Ron were seeing a lot more of each other since the year had begun.

"Ginny nodded. "Also it's because seeing them makes me think of…" she fell silent. Luna nodded, understanding. They sipped their drinks in silence.

A sudden explosion outside the bar, somewhat faraway, caused Ginny and Luna to jump, spilling their drinks. Scowling, Ginny began to mop up the mess.

"What was that?" asked Luna, looking out the windows of the pub.

"Probably Fred and George messing around." said Ginny

"You're brothers are crazy." Ginny nodded. Another explosion, this one close enough to shake every table in the Three Broomsticks, sounded.

"THAT was defiantly not Fred and George!" A third explosion rocked the pub. Glasses fell from above the bar and patrons fell from their seats. Screams echoed all around them. Ginny yelled to Luna, What was that?"

A fourth explosion shattered all the windows and caused everyone to fall to the floor, dazed. Ginny felt something wet on her forehead and put a hand to it. It came away bloody. As she lowered her hand, Ginny heard boots crunching glad. Ginny looked around. A strangely dressed figure entered the remains of the bar. He looked about six feet tall with a pale face and wearing a red and blue body suit that looked like armor. His eyes were red, full of madness and violence. Those eyes fell on her.

"You are the one I've come for lovely one." The strange man walked over to her and grabbed her by her ponytail, lifting her up. The evil man seemed to be examining her as a scientist examines a specimen in a jar.

'Yes." he muttered. "I can see why you attracted such a unique boy. You are fair. You will come in handy. As the man put her down, Ginny felt her lips part.

"Wh-why have you done this/" The man seemed amused by her question. He grinned; Ginny noticed his teeth were all pointed.

"You hold the heart of someone I'm looking for. You will bring him to me. He'll come like a storm if he loves you at all."

"You're evil." the man waved a finger in front of her as parent would, scolding a misbehaving child.

"Evil is so formal my dear. I prefer sinister. Mr. Sinister."

* * *

An attack on Hogsmeade and Ginny captured? who will come to her rescue? What does Sinister want with her? Read and Review!

next chapter: The Longest Night part one: Harry's birthday takes a dark turn.


	10. The Longest Night part 1

A/N: Here is the long awaited next chapter of "Harry Potter and the X-Gene: the Awakening"

I apologize to my faithful readers that I made you wait so long. I will try to update faster but.. new chapter so lets get started!

Disclaimer: (god this is annoying) I dont own HP or X-men

* * *

Chapter 10: The Longest night

Harry stirred as he heard a voice whispered his name.

"Harry." The voice cooed softly. Harry opened his eyes to see Kitty's smiling face above him.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here Kitty." said Harry. Kitty laughed.

"Like doors can stop me." She pushed a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "It's time to get up."

"Well, this is an improvement to Bobby waking me up." Kitty laughed again, a beautiful sound.

"Logan wants you in the gym pronto or you'll be in tru-ble." She said, saying the last part in a sing-song voice. She vanished into a wall. Harry groaned._ Great_,_ another training session with Logan; what a way to spend the day. _Harry stood up and grabbed a t-shirt out of a drawer. It was one of his black x t-shirt. He was pulling a pair of jeans as Hedwig flew through his window. She'd managed to grab Harry and newspaper. Harry had canceled his prescription to the _Daily Prophet _when he came here to avoid any stray owls flying here.

"Hi Hedwig." She hooted as Harry poured some water in a bowl for her. Harry ran a finger against her soft feathers as she drank. Turning around, Harry glanced at the paper. He didn't bother reading the front page, thinking it was an article o how the manhunt for Harry was going. Harry's main concern was the date. Fourteen years ago, Voldemort had killed his parents and marked Harry with his scar. Considering his previous experience with birthdays, he didn't look forward to this one.

Dressed now, Harry walked out of the room. He teleported down the stairs to the main floor and went into a door off the stairs that lead to a hallway which at the end was the gym. Harry opened the door, surprised at how dark it was. He flipped the light switch by the door.

"SURPRISE!" Harry jumped as a group of people shouted. It was the X-men. Rogue and Kitty held a white cake which had the words; "Happy Birthday Harry!" etched in frosting on it. Logan, Scott, Peter Petrelli, Beast, Bobby, Warren, Kurt, Jean, Storm, and Peter Rasputin all stood around a pile of brightly wrapped gifts. Professor Xavier sat near Warren.

"What's this?" asked Harry, walking over to the group.

"Dumbledore told us about your previous birthdays at your relatives." Said Peter Petrelli, "So we thought we'd give you a birthday to remember." A table was set up with the cake put on it. Fifteen candles were set lit on it.

"Wow thanks guys." Harry hugged Jean and Scott, Bobby, Kurt everyone even Logan grinned.

"So are you gonna make a wish or what, kid?" Harry walked over to the cake and closed his eyes. A moment later, he blew out every candle. Everyone cheered.

"I'll get the cake." Said Logan, unsheathing a claw. Soon everyone had cake and was sitting around the table talking.

"So where's everyone else?" asked Harry "I didn't here anyone's thoughts in the mansion."

"Professor Xavier gave the students the weekend to do what they want in New York." Said Peter. "Everyone just goes and hangs out at the local clubs and malls." Kitty, who was sitting next to Harry, bumped him with her shoulder.

"So were you surprised?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah. I thought I was getting woken up for one of Logan's early morning training sessions." Everyone laughed. Even Logan cracked a smile.

"Thanks again for doing this guys." Kitty stood up at a signal from Jean. She stood behind Harry and covered his eyes with her hands.

"No peaking." She whispered into his ear. Harry smiled

"Ok time for presents. We all chipped in and bought some things; this first one is from Logan and Scott." Harry heard tires scrap against the gym floor as something wheeled was brought over in front of him.

Kitty removed her hands. The table was gone and in its place was a sleek black motorcycle. Harry gaped, speechless as he ran a hand along its shiny body.

"You got me a motorcycle?" He inquired looking at Logan and Scott in amazement.

"We thought you'd like a regular mode of transportation." Said Scott. "Dumbledore told us about your godfather's motorcycle so we thought you'd-" Logan started saying but was caught off guard as Harry pulled him into a fierce hug. Due to Harry's super strength, Logan couldn't avoid the hug.

"Thanks Logan."

"Sure kid. Yeah" Harry let him go and hugged Scott briefly. Then he went back to examining his motorcycle. Etched in red on the side was the word "Firebolt."

"Dumbledore helped with the name." stated Professor Xavier.

"Thanks so much." Said Harry again, still transfixed by the motorcycle.

"Wait." Said Kitty. "That's not all." She lead him back to the pile of brightly wrapped gifts he'd seen earlier. "Open this one first." She said handing Harry a large box. He ripped off the wrapping paper and pulled of the lid to reveal a pile of neatly folded t-shirts, dress shirts, pants and other assorted clothes.

"This is from me, Rogue, Storm and Jean." Said Kitty. "We thought you could use some new clothes. What do you think?" Harry grinned.

"Thanks guys." Rogue gave Harry a smile as did Jean and Storm. A moment later, Kitty was pointing at another box.

"That long one's from Bobby." Harry ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal...

"A guitar!" Bobby grinned.

"I thought that I'd get you one so you could put that tired old one back in the music room."

"Thanks Bobby." They bumped fists. Again, Kitty demanded Harry's attention.

"Open the last one." Harry grabbed the last box and pulled off the wrapping paper and lid in a single move. In the box were books. Lots of books.

"That one's from me." Said Kurt. "I thought you could use some reading material."

"Thanks Kurt. said Harry, giving the blue skinned boy a hug. "Thank you guys. This was great."

"You don't thing this was it, do you?" Asked Kitty, smiling. "Take all your stuff upstairs and change into some of your new clothes. We're taking you to a club tonight."

"Aren't those for adults?" asked Harry

"Usually," answered Kitty. "This one's in New York. Bounder's friendly with Peter. He'll let us in. Now go change. Harry teleported his new possessions, except his motorcycle, into his and Bobby's room. Harry pulled the box full of clothes open and chose a shirt and pants to wear.

"When he'd finished changing, Harry was now dressed in a long sleeved black button up shirt, black pants and his black trainers, His hair was still a mess despite all his failed attempts at taming it. When he teleported back into the main hall, Peter Rasputin, Bobby and a boy with long dark hair grown down to his shoulder were standing in the hall, all dressed in nice clothes.

"Hey guys." Said Harry. They all nearly jumped out of their skins at his sudden appearance.

"Hey man." Said Bobby.

"Where's Kurt?" asked Harry

"Right here." Answered the dark haired boy. He flickered like a hologram from the Danger Room and blue skinned, yellow eye Kurt suddenly appeared in his place. A moment later, the boy was back.

"Professor X designed a hologram projector in my belt buckle." Explained Kurt. "In order to hide my frightening appearance." Harry nodded.

"Like the technology behind the Danger Room?"

"Exactly." Replied Kurt. Suddenly, Harry heard footsteps approaching from the stairs.

"Ready boys?" said a voice. Harry looked up while his jaw dropped as did Kurt's, Peter's and Bobby's. Kitty and Rogue walked down the stairs, both dressed breathtakingly beautiful. Rouge wore a short, tight red dress with black tights covering her legs. Long white gloves covered her arms.

Kitty was dressed to kill. She wore a sleek black tank top, a black skirt and black boots that ended almost at her knee. Kitty walked over to Harry and gently closed his mouth.

"You like what you see?" she asked, her voice a purr. Harry nodded, gulping. "Let's go." Kitty looped an arm through Harry's and walked outside, Booby and Rogue behind them and Kurt and Peter following after.

Outside, a sleek black jet waited for them Harry could see Storm and Jean at the controls.

"What is that?" Kitty grinned at Harry's amazed expression.

"That's the Blackbird or X-jet if you prefer. It's our mode of on." They walked to the back of the jet where a ramp had been set down, leading into the jet.

"Let's get on board." Kitty lead Harry up the ramp with the others right behind. Once they'd all entered the jet, the ramp folded up. With a roar of the engine, the jet took off into the dark sky.

...

About ten minutes later, the jet landed in a park across the street from the club, which was called, "City of Glass." The jet kept running while the teens made their way out of the jet and into the park.

"Isn't landing in the middle of the park in a jet a little obvious?" asked Harry as they walked away from the jet.

"The Blackbird is equipped with the latest in cloaking technology." Said Kitty "They're leaving right when we get clear. They figure you and Kurt and teleport us home ok."

As soon as they were clear, Jean and Storm pot the ramp back up and, with a roar, took of back into the sky, vanishing from view.

"Come one. Let's go inside." Said Kitty, seemingly unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. They crossed the street and walked up the entrance. A large muscles black man stood in front of the door into the club, next to a rope blocking entrance into the club. Peter walked up to him.

"How you doing, Ed?" The man's serious face broke into a wide grin.

"Pete my man." They grasped hands. "How you been? You still as that private school?" Harry looked at Kitty.

"Private school?" He inquired quietly. Kitty whispered, "Xavier's."

Peter smiled as the large man. "Yes. Listen. It's my friend's birthday." He pointed at Harry. "The girl's wanted to take him out tonight." At that, Kitty walked up.

"It's good to see you, Ed." Ed smiled.

"Good to see you too, Kitty." Ed turned his gaze on Harry. "You her boyfriend?" Harry's voiced caught in his throat but Kitty saved him.

"This is Harry, He's turning fifteen today and we wanted to show his a good time. Do you think you could let us in?" Ed considered Kitty's request for a second then unhooked the rope blocking the door into the club.

"You all go on in. Have a good time." Peter went in first then Kitty and Harry, Bobby and Rogue and Kurt.

The inside of the club was alive with sound. Music pulsed from large speakers set up in the corners of the room. Bars circumvented the room with people seated on the stools being attended to by bartenders. Most of the club's population was in the middle of the club on an illuminated dance floor. Men and women ranging from young to old danced to the music, their bodies swaying in time with the song.

"So what do you think?" asked Kitty over the loud music.

"It's very loud." Harry replied. Kitty laughed. Peter and Kurt had disappeared onto the dance floor. Bobby and Rogue had vanished as well.

"Want to have a drink?" asked Kitty. Harry nodded. Kitty lead him over to one of the bars and they sat down on a pair of stools. Kitty called over a bartender and ordered drinks.

Harry watched the myriad of people dancing. Rather unexpectedly, he started reading their thoughts. A cloud of confused thought entered Harry's mind like a flood of water washing over his head.

_That girl looks hot _thought a boy a few seats over_, looking at Kitty. Wonder if she'll have a drink..._

A girl sitting at the end of the bar was thinking, _god there is no end to the losers here. 'cept that cute guy with the black hair over there. I should go ask him to dance..._

_... I need him to understand, thought a girl. I like him but I don't know if he likes me. _The last voice sounded like_..._

"Harry." Kitty's voice pulled Harry's mind out of the flood of people's thought. He looked over at Kitty. She held two bottles made of a dark glass filled with an even darker liquid. She slid one over to Harry and sipped from the other in her hand.

"What is it?" asked Harry as he picked up the bottle.

"Beer." Said Kitty. She tilted the bottle back, pouring more of the dark liquid into her mouth. "Try some."

"Isn't it for adults?" inquired Harry as he watched Kitty consume more of the dark liquid.

"Usually." She said. "But as long as we don't get smashed, the teachers turn a blind eye. Have some. It's good."

Harry raised the bottle to his lip, slowly and tipped the liquid down his throat. It burned as it slipped down, much like when he used his Pyrokinesis. It felt amazing.

"Like it?" asked Kitty, grinning. Harry nodded as he took another long draught.

A new song began playing this one was faster then the previous song but still sounded identical to Harry. Kitty squealed in excitement.

"This is one of my favorite!" she put her bottle on the bar and grabbed Harry's hand in order to drag him towards the dance floor. Harry quickly took another sip of the beer and then followed Kitty onto the illuminated dance floor.

The song was fast and with a lot of bass. Kitty dragged Harry into the center of the moving bodies. People were pressed up against one another, moving in time with the music. Harry stood awkwardly, unsure what to do.

"Just move with the music." Said Kitty over the loud music. Harry started to move his body, keeping time with the pulsing music. The tone of the song reverberated through Harry's body, pulsing along with his heartbeat.

Arry, "The girl's wanted to take him

The combination of the alcohol, the loud pulsing music and the heat of the surrounding bodies started to awake something in Harry, something alien. Gone were his cautious thought and replaced with thoughts of fire. The alcohol burned in his vines like a flickering flame.

Kitty moved her thin dancer's both in time with the music in a way that made Harry's mind go blank. Her taunt stomach was pale white in the flashing lights.

As the song started to some to close, Harry moved closer to Kitty's gyrating body. Another song started, slower this time. Harry danced closer and closer to Kitty. She pressed right up against him.

Whether it was the alcohol or his own daring, Harry didn't know. But suddenly he leaned forward and kissed Kitty on her lips. It was brief but fiery. Sparks flew from their joined lips. When they broke, Harry had stopped dancing.

"I'm sorry." Said Harry. "I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah." Said Kitty. "Me too. I'm sorry you stopped." Before Harry could react, Kitty reached behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. The alcohol burned their joined lips making this even more enjoyable. The kiss was fire incarnate, pure passion.

It seemed to be timeless until a shrill ringing broke the moment. Kitty broke off the kiss, reluctantly, and pulled out a small phone, opening it and speaking into it.

A few moments later, she closed the phone and yelled into Harry's ear, "We need to go. That was Scott. He wants us back at the mansion. Something's happened." Kitty pulled Harry through crow towards the club's entrance.

"Contact the others with your Telepathy. Tell them to meet us outside. We'll teleport back to Xavier's."

Once they'd navigated the crowd of people, Kitty and Harry walked outside the club and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later, Kurt and Peter walked out of the club, Bobby and Rogue right behind them. Kurt, for his part, had his shirt done up with the wrong buttons and his black hair was disheveled.

"Rough night?" asked Harry, grinning. Kurt remained silent. Briefly, Kitty relayed the phone call from Jean.

"Kurt you'll take Bobby and Rogue and Harry with take me and Peter." Kurt, Peter, Bobby and Rogue nodded. Kurt wrapped his arms around Bobby and Rogue and they vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

Harry wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist and grasped a hand with Peter. He whispered in her ear, "Take a deep breath."

He focused on an image of Xavier's and they appeared there instantly.

Professor Xavier, Jean, Storm, Scott, Peter Petrelli, Bobby, Rogue,Kurt, Warren and Peter Rasputin all stood outside the mansion.

"What's happened." Asked Harry, running over to the group. It was then he noticed Sirius and Remus Lupin, his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher standing with the X-men. "Sirius! Remus! What are you doing here?"

"Hey pup." Said Sirius with a ghost of a smile. "Professor Dumbledore sent us because of this." He held out a copy of today's _Daily Prophet_. Harry unfolded it and stared at the cover. On the front page was a picture of the ruined Three Broomsticks pub with the caption, "TERROR STRIKES HOGSMEADE!" "STUDENT TAKEN!:

"What's this?" asked Harry.

"Someone attacked Hogsmeade Harry." Said Sirius gravely.

"Who was taken?"

"Ginny Weasley."

* * *

so harry finds out about ginny beign kidnapped.

Next chapter: The Longest Night part 2: the Order of the phoniex and the xmen make plans to get ginny back but will Harry wait for them to plan out what to do or just run off to rescue ginny on his own? Read and Review!


	11. The Longest Night part 2

Hey guys. I"m sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try and update faster but without further delay, here's chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter, xmen or peter petrelli

* * *

The Longest Night part 2

Silence was prominent in Professor Xavier's office. Xavier sat in this wheelchair before his desk. Storm, Jean, Logan, a doctor named Hank McCoy who was a mutant with a beastlike appearance, covered in blue fur, Peter Petrelli, Bobby, Kurt and Peter Rasputin sat on one of the leather couches. Scott stood near Jean while Harry and Kitty sat on another couch. Harry held the Daily Prophet, the paper shaking in his clenched hands. A moving picture depicting the black and white flaming ruins of The Three Broomsticks bar was emblazoned on the front page.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." said Professor Xavier as Harry stared at the paper watching wizards moving to put out the flaming building. Harry's expression was ghostly pale, utterly devoid of color. His gaze had fallen on a smaller picture next to the main one. It showed a smiling girl dressed in Hogwarts robes. Under the picture was typed **'Ginevra Molly Weasley, fourteen.' **

"Professor Dumbledore contacted me." said Professor Xavier. "He asked for you to rerun to Hogwarts so that you can help rescue your kidnapped classmate."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Harry. He stood up.

"Harry wait." said Professor Xavier.

"Why are we waiting?" asked Harry, "Dumbledore wants me back to save Ginny. Why are we just sitting around?"

"From what Professor Dumbledore has told us, he was able to acquire some information on the identity of Miss Weasley's kidnapper. Apparently he used something called a Pensive to view Miss Luna Lovegood's memories of the event as Miss Lovegood was with Ginny at the time. From his description we have discovered the culprit to be a mutant who goes by the name Mr. Sinister. He is a mutant scientist with incredible strength and telekinetic abilities. You cannot take him on alone."

"I don't care." aid Harry, determination evident on his face. "I can't let him hurt Ginny."

"Why though?" inquired Professor Xavier. "They abandoned you, left you with your horrible aunt and uncle. You save them, tell them that the most dangerous dark wizard in a century had returned and they just leave you in the normal world. No news, no contact with the magical world. Why should you risk you life for them when they don't seem to care about you?"

"Harry was silent. Part of him was shocked that Professor X would bring that up when his friends needed him, but another part of him thought that maybe he was right. _They left me in the muggle world with the Dursleys after I warned them of Voldemort's return. Maybe they don't care… _

"No." said Harry. "They're still my friends. She's in danger and I have the power help her. Why do I have these powers if I won't use them to help those in need?"

Professor Xavier smiled. "Well said Harry. I had hoped you'd feel that way. I needed to make sure you wouldn't let the past affect your judgment. Sinister is a dangerous foe. We leave in five minutes to Hogwarts. Scott, Assemble the team."

…

A few minutes later, Harry and the X-Men were in the X-Jet's hanger, dressed in their combat suits. Professor Xavier wheeled up the Harry.

"Harry I need you to fly ahead and warn Professor Dumbledore we're coming. We won't be able to enter the Hogwarts grounds if he doesn't lower the magical barriers."

"Understood Professor." replied Harry. "Professor, couldn't you just contact Professor Dumbledore through Telepathy."

"I could but Professor Dumbledore is an accomplished master of Occlumency: the magical art of blocking your thoughts from Legilimency: the magical art of mind reading."

"Got it." Harry concentrated, rose a few feet in the air then flew out of the hanger, a blur of black.

Harry soared among the clouds fields of green, brown and yellow speeding by below him. Harry enjoyed flying the most out of all his powers. There was something about flying, unsupported through the air that was satisfying. _This is way better them my Firebolt _thought Harry.

Minutes later, Harry saw Hogwarts castle in the distance. It stood impressively among the green fields, its many towers and tall portions scrapping the skyline.

Harry landed in front of the wrought iron gates guarding the castle. Harry raised a hand to the gates but pulled it back instantly when a blue energy sparked over the gates.

They opened with a creak. The large oak wooded doors split apart, allowing a group of three figures to exit the enormous castle and walked down the stone steps. Harry recognized them as Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

The two teachers and Headmaster met Harry at the center of the courtyard.

"Hello Harry." said Professor Dumbledore as he smiled at the teen. "Its good to see you again."

"Hello Professors." said Harry.

"We know why you're here." said Professor Dumbledore. "I trust that Professor Xavier and the X-men are on their way?" Harry nodded.

"Professor Xavier sent me ahead to ask you to lower the magical barriers around the school so that they can land their jet." Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course. Would mind assisting me Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Headmaster." Professor McGonagall followed Professor Dumbledore to the gates leaving Harry and Professor Snape standing in the courtyard.

"I'm glad to be in the presence of a fellow mutant." said Snape.

"You're a mutant?" inquired Harry. Snape nodded.

"I am. I have the ability to sense mutant abilities before they've manifested. Also I can teleport through space."

Silence followed this.

"I owe you an apology Potter. Since you've started at Hogwarts, I've treated you with distain and outright hatred even though you've done nothing wrong. I believe I owe you an explanation. You may be aware that I went to Hogwarts with your father and his friends the Marauders. I was best friends with your mother"

"Your father was a bully when I met him. He and his friends would make fun of me. Your mother befriended me and helped me. In our fifth year I called her something unforgivable. She stopped talking to me and I fell in with the Deatheaters you know today. It was then I discovered my ability."

"The Dark Lord was beginning to take over and I knew he'd never accept if he knew I as a mutant so I hid my ability. Then he murdered your father and mother. I ran to Dumbledore hoping for a second chance. He gave me a teaching post but most of all he trusted me to look after you."

"So I'm asking, mutant to mutant, will you forgive me?" Harry held out a hand which Snape grasped. "Of course, Professor." Snape smiled.

…

Dumbledore and McGonagall had finished lowering the magical barriers several minutes later. Once they'd finished, Harry contacted Professor Xavier via Telepathy Dumbledore and McGonagall had finished lowering the magical barriers several minutes later. After Harry contacted Professor Xavier via Telepathy to tell him it was ok to land. Minutes later, the large black X-Jet appeared in the sky. It's engine whined as the jet landed in the courtyard just inside the iron gates. The engine shut off as the back ramp lowered to the ground. The X-Men exited the jet. First came Peter Petrelli and Peter Rasputin. Then came Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and a man with tousled brown hair wrapped in a red bandana. He wore a brown trench coat and carried a staff. His name was Remy Leabou, codenamed Gambit. After him came Scott, Jean, Storm, Logan and Hank McCoy. Hank pushed Professor Xavier's wheelchair. Harry, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall met the X-Men in the center of the courtyard. Dumbledore walked up to Xavier and grasped his outstretched hand. "It's good to see you Charles. It's been too long." Xavier nodded smiling. "Yes it has Albus. We are here to assist in any way possible." "Thank you my old friend." Albus raised a hand towards Hogwarts castle. "Please let's discuss this in my office." The X-Men, Harry and the professors followed Dumbledore up the steps into Hogwarts castle.

**. . .**

Harry walked up the corridor falling behind the group as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. As he turned a corner, a gust of wind blew past Harry almost knocking him over. A moment later, it happened again, another gust blew past Harry. This time, Harry closed his eyes, stopping time.

When Harry opened his eyes, Harry saw a blurred frozen figure in the middle of the corridor. Suddenly the figure started moving again. Harry saw a flash of red hair.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. The figure turned to show it was Ron."

"Harry." Ron super sped over to Harry and grabbed him in a rib crushing hug.

"Where've you been?" asked Ron when he let go.

"Ill tell you later," said Harry. "But what about you? When did you get your power?"

A while ago." said Ron. "Ginny she-"he stopped falling silent.

"We'll find her Ron. I promise. Let's go to Dumbledore's office." Harry and Ron walked back down the corridor.

**. . .**

The group made it to Dumbledore's office behind the statue of an eagle. The X-Men, Harry Snape, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall were groups around Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore sat at his desk, hands folded. Professor Xavier sat nearby.

"And you're sure that this Mr. Sinister is responsible for Miss. Weasley's kidnapping?" Dumbledore was examining a folder with Sinister's picture on the front.

"Yes." said Professor Xavier. "From what I've examined Miss Lovegood's memories, the description of the figure matches his profile. Also, Miss Lovegood managed to catch some of what was said between Mr. Sinister and Miss Weasley." Dumbledore pulled out a stone basin with ruins on the edges. Harry recognized it as a Pensive. Dumbledore drew his wand.

"This basin" asked Professor Xavier "Will allow us to hear Miss Lovegood's memory of Sinister's attack." Dumbledore nodded, giving the swirling mess a stir with his wand. A scene came to life in the basin. First came Ginny's face in the Three Broomsticks, drinking a butterbeer. Harry's heart pinged at the image. Then several large explosions echoed through the pub. Finally, Luna and Ginny fell off their seats the explosions rocked the Three Broomsticks. The memory stirred.

Then it showed Ginny being held up by a man in a red and blue jumpsuit.

"_Why are you doing this." asked Ginny _

"_You hold the heart of someone I'm looking for. He will come like a storm if he loves you at all." _The memory faded. Dumbledore replaced the Pensive under his desk.

"So from what we learn from Miss Lovegood's Memory," said Professor Xavier "Sinister is using Ginny as bait to capture someone else. It's something he's dome before."

"But who cares about Ginny." said Dumbledore.

"Harry." stated Ron. Everyone looked at Ron.

"He's after Harry."

* * *

I know! cliff hanger after so long a await! im so cruel to you guys lol Will Harry lead the rescue mission after Ginny? Is Harry being set up by Sinister?

Next Chapter: The Gathering Dark. Read and Review please!


	12. The Gathering Dark

A/N I apologize to my faithful readers. I'm aware that this update is long over due. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. but for now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter, xmen or peter petrelli

* * *

Chapter 12: The Gathering Dark

Silence followed Ron's announcement. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Xavier spoke up,

"It makes sense. Sinister has always targeted powerful mutants and Harry is one of the most powerful I've ever met. Using Miss Weasley as bait to get Harry to go to his fortress is exactly what he'd do."

"No doubt he's got some sick experiment lined for you too Harry." says Scott.

Harry, who'd been silent, now spoke up. "It doesn't matter. When do we move on Sinister's fortress?" No one spoke. Harry saw Xavier and Scott exchange glances. "What?"

"Harry." said Scott, almost a whisper. "You're not going with us to Sinister's fortress." Harry glowered at Scott.

'Why not?" Hank McCoy spoke up.

"My boy, Sinister is dangerous and a madman. Delivering exactly what he wants is not a good idea. Even-"

"Even for Ginny's life?" inquired Harry, barely able to contain his anger. Hank fell silent. Harry looked at Xavier, then Dumbledore.

"So what I'm supposed to just sit back while Sinister tears you all apart? I can take him. It's Ginny's life for mine. And you're just going to let him torture her?" If he'd been in any sort of reasonable mood, Harry would have regretted his words. He growled and stalked off, saying "I'll go with or with out you. I won't let you stop me."

**. . .**

Logan, who'd been watching the proceedings, stood up at Harry's departure from his spot against Dumbledore's massive bookshelf. Xavier watched Harry storm off, his eyes full of sympathy. Peter Petrelli spoke up,

"It seems his codename fits him more them we thought." he said. "He's ready to put his life on the line for this girl, no matter what he has to do." Dumbledore nodded.

"He's been like that since he started here. He likes to help his friends and sacrifice himself if they're in danger. I've never met someone quite like him before."

"Someone should probably go see how he's doing." said Xavier. Peter made a motion to get up but Logan spoke up.

'I'll go." and walked out of the office.

After a few minutes navigating the moving staircases, Logan found Harry on the first floor, staring out of a window, lost in thought.

"Thinking of running away, kid?" Harry jumped slightly at Logan's quiet entrance. When he remained silent, Logan spoke up again. "Look I'm not good at this whole touchy feely thing. I do know what its like to wanna run off and save someone you care about, not matter the cost."

"Then you know why I have to go." said Harry, "You know why I can't just sit back and let you go without me." Logan nodded.

"I do but kid, this Sinister guy is dangerous. He's a mutant scientist who specializes in mutant experimentation. The things he's done…" Logan scowled. "You don't even want to know."

"I don't care!" The window cracked under Harry's barely suppressed Telekinetic rage. "Every minute I'm here is another minute she's with that monster. I'd die in her place"

Logan nodded, seeming to consider something, He reached into his pocket and handed Harry a GPS.

"What's this?"

"The location of Sinister's fortress." Harry looked up at Logan.

"Why are you giving me this? Logan scratched his chin.

'I said you shouldn't go. I didn't say I'd try to stop you." Harry stared at the GPS then without warning, he grabbed Logan in a tight hug Caught by surprise, Logan looked down at the dark haired teen. He didn't like to admit it but the kid had grown on him.

"All right kid. Enough of that." Harry let go of Logan and fixed him with a determined look. "You'd better get going kid, before Chuck and the others try to stop you. Remember, they're heading over to Sinister's fortress to so if it goes south, you'll have backup." Harry nodded and started running down the hallway to take one of the staircases down to the entrance hall.

**. . .**

Harry was walking towards the giant oak wooden doors in the entrance hall when a voice called out to him.

"Harry?" Harry turned. Kitty stood in front of him, her brown doe eyes threatening to burst with tears.

"Kitty." Harry closed the gap between them "What are you doing here?"

"I cane to find you." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I was worried about you." He eyes glanced at the GPS strapped to Harry's arm.

You're going after that Ginny girl aren't you?"

"Yes. I can't let that monster torture her anymore. I have to save her."

"Because you love her." Harry nodded.

"I'm so sorry Kitty. I wish I could have done this a better way. You deserve better then this. I care about you too."

"Not in the way you care about Ginny though, right?" Harry didn't answer. "I do understand Harry. I may not like it but I'm not going to tell you to leave her and stay here with me. I can tell you really care about her." Harry embraced her, holding her close. Tears fell from Kitty's eyes onto Harry's uniform.

Harry let her go and kissed her forehead.

"Bye Kitty." Kitty fought to rein in her tears. She smiled.

"You'd better hurry up and get back. Or Bobby's gonna need a new roommate." Harry smiled back, then turned and walked out of the Entrance Hall.

Tears streamed from Kitty's eyes, her cries coming out in hiccupping coughs. Suddenly a blue scaly hand held out a white tissue to her. Kitty looked around. Kurt stood behind her, a box of tissues in his right hand, a single tissue held out in his left.

"Dry your eyes, Kitten. You're have a beautiful smile." Kitty smiled and took the tissue, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks Kurt." Kurt smiled.

"See? All's not doom and gloom. C'mon let's see if Kurt can't cheer you up." The pair of mutant teens walked off together, their arms around each other's shoulders.

**. . .**

The wind streaked through his uniform and messy black hair as Harry flew to Sinister's fortress, following the GPS Logan gave him which was strapped to his arm. From what he's ascertained from the GPS, Sinister's fortress was smack-dab in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, off the coast of Florida. _An island fortress_ Thought Harry. _How evildoer of him._

When Harry had passed over Florida, he caught his first glimpse of Sinister's fortress: a huge box-like structure dropped in the center of a small island. Harry landed right in from of the fortress and stared at the structure. The font door was huge, metal and imposing. There seemed to be no conceivable entrance. _Nothing a little phasing can't take care of _thought Harry. He focused on his memories of Kitty, his heart panging at the latest memory of saying goodbye to her.

He walked straight through the metal wall to the other side. The inside of the fortress was made of metal too. The walls were faded grey metal. The hall split into three separate hallways, going off in different directions.

_Time to find Ginny_. Harry reached out with his mind via Telepathy, scanning the fortress for her. Finally, he found her, huddled in the corner of a room filled with lab equipment; tables, beakers, potions and the like.

His destination in mind, Harry took off down one of the halls with super speed. As he ran down the halls, Harry noticed something unusual: there were no guards trying to stop him. No one seemed to be in the fortress besides Ginny.

"Finally Harry came to a large barred door. He felt Ginny just on the other side of the door. Using superstrength, Harry ripped the door off with ease and threw it behind him. Harry walked into the lab. There were tables of large glass beakers and bottles. Different mixtures bubbled and hissed. It was a true mad scientist's lab.

A moan sounded through the room. Harry sprinted to the other side of the room. A dirty figure laid on the ground, curled into a ball.

"Ginny!" Harry ran over and turned her face up. Her flaming red hair was matted and dirty. Her clothes were ripped and torn. Harry quickly listened to her heart. She was worn down but alive. Harry gently brushed her hair out of her face, cradling her to his chest.

"Ginny? Can you hear me?" She moaned again and weakly opened her startling blue eyes.

"Harry?" Her voice sounded hoarse, due to thirst or exhaustion possibly, Harry didn't know.

"Yes Ginny." replied Harry. "I'm here." She smiled weakly, like every move took a great effort.

"I knew you'd come for me." Harry smiled back at her.

"I'll always be here for you Ginny." She smiled and leaned her head against Harry's chest.

"C'mon." said Harry. He stood, still cradling her in his arms. "We need to get you out of here."

"Harry wait." said Ginny. "It's a trap. He wanted me to come here and find me."

"I figured." Suddenly, a low chuckled echoed through the lab.

"Your loyalty to your friends is something to be admired Mr. Potter. To go so far for the girl you love is… touching to say the least."

Show your self you coward!" Another chuckled. Then,

"Very well, Mr. Potter." Harry whirled around. Before him stood Mr. Sinister, looking exactly as he had in Luna's memory: Pale skin, purple body suit and horrible malice filled red eyes, HE walked forward until he stood only a few feet away from Harry.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to her." said Harry, glaring at Sinister. The mutant smiled at Harry.

"An empty threat Mr. Potter. Your hands seem a little full at the moment." Suddenly a wall of force slammed into Sinister, knocking him back into a table, smashing everything on it and slamming him to the far wall. He got up a little shaky.

"Telekinetic brat!" spat Sinister angrily. "I hate Telekinetic brats!" He stood up again. "Well well Mr. Potter, it seems I've under estimated you. That won't happen again." Sinister closed his eyes and suddenly a group of six identical Sinisters appeared.

"You may have been able to handle one Mr. Potter." said one of the Sinisters

"But let's see-"

"-how you handle-"

"-all of us!" The six Sinisters surrounded Harry. With Ginny in his arms, he couldn't summon fire or electricity. He couldn't push them all away with Telekinesis. He could however Teleport.

Before Harry could gather his mind for teleporting, something heavy slammed on the back of his head. Harry heard Sinister laugh as his mind faded to black.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Next Chapter: CHapter 13: Alpha

Harry's been captured! what experient does Sinister have lined up for him? Read and Review!


	13. Alpha

A/N: Hello to my faithful readers. I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I know this is long over due but here's chapter 13: Alpha

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, X-men or Peter Petrelli.

* * *

Chapter 13: Alpha

_Harry watched the crowd of people surround him. The location had changed but the dream was the same: his body began to grow with orange and yellow light. He stood in the center of a city square, in America most likely, New York or maybe Chicago (Harry didn't recognize it). The crowd who stood around him watched him, pity clearly etched on their faces. The energy emanating from Harry's body flared with sudden intensity and the dream vanished n a flash of light…_

Harry gasped, air suddenly flooding his lungs as he woke up. He tried sitting up but found himself unable to even raise his arms. He saw that his arms were bound to a metal table, securing him to the cold metal. Harry tried to focus his super strength in order to break the bonds. The metal cuffs didn't even crack, even though Harry was grunting with strain. Finally, he ceased his attempts at breaking the cuffs, realizing something was very wrong.

"Feeling a little powerless, Mr. Potter?" Harry saw Sinister walk into the room. His red eyes were alight with triumph. He walked over and stood to the side of the table Harry was strapped to. "I've injected you with an experimental concoction of mine. It suppresses the mutant gene, effectively numbing your powers. There have been some problems with it. Sometimes it numbs powers completely for a while. Other times, it doesn't numb them completely. I hope for your sake that the latter is true now." Sinister started walking around the table, hands folded behind his back, speaking as if he was addressing a colleague.

"I'm sure by now you must be wondering why exactly I have you here, Mr. Potter."

"It's crossed my mind." said Harry sarcastically. Sinister continued as if Harry hadn't spoken.

"You see, above all things, I'm a scientist. As you no doubt have heard, most of my experiments involve mutants. I want to see their full potential, to see them pushed to their limits and help them realize the truth: Mutants have no limitations. I'm looking for the best and most powerful mutants. I'm gathering them to me, uniting them."

"You're building an army." Harry realized.

"Yes. An army bed to be the top of the mutant chain. They will be powerful, great and of course, completely loyal to me. Naturally, I've been searching the world for such mutants that could fit my criteria. Some I've found, and have been successful. Others well, Sinister smiled, "Let's just say they flunked their tryout. I thought I'd already found the most powerful. Then I come across you." Sinister stopped walking, coming to a stop at Harry's side, his red eyes staring down at him.

"A mutant with the ability to copy multiple powers? I thought it was a myth. Empathic mimicry after all," Sinister sneered "Such a volatile ability,"

"What are you talking about?" Sinister's sneer widened.

"I see your instructors failed to mention the low points of your ability. Well, no matter. You see Mr. Potter, you have the ability to be the most powerful mutant ever born. With the right teachings you could make that a reality. I can provide you with the necessary teachings. You have no idea just how powerful you are. You're a walking nuclear bomb. I want to offer you a place in my army. You are a leader, Mr. Potter, and that's what you'll be in my army." Sinister held up a set of dog tags. "I've decided to name my soldiers after Greek letters, twenty six in all when I'm finished. You of course, will be Alpha, or leader if you prefer. The first."

"You're insane." spat Harry. "I'll never join you."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, Mr. Potter." Sinister set down the dog tags on a side tab and walked over to a computer.

"Now, on to the experiment. You see, while you are one of the most powerful mutants I've ever met, you're too vulnerable. I'm going to make you indestructible. Of course first, I have to destroy you."

"You are of course familiar with Adamantium; A rather curious metal. Hard to synthesize in it's molten form. When you have it in its liquid form, you need to keep it that way. Once it cools, it's indestructible. Your friend, the Wolverine can attest to that."

"Logan? You did that to him?" Sinister shook his head.

"Not me personally, though I visited the lab were the procedure took place and procured this tank as well as some stored Adamantium. It was a problem getting it here, I assure you."

"You're insane. You numbed my ability to heal. How do you know I'll survive?"

"I don't." said Sinister. "Though I hope you do. You'll be an incredible creation." All of a sudden, Sinister shoved a breathing tube into Harry's mouth. Struggle as he might, Harry couldn't fight Sinister off. "So you can breathe." He walked back over to his computer. "Lowering Subject Alpha into the tank in order to begin the procedure." Sinister pressed a button on his computer.

Harry suddenly felt the table he was laying on begin to lower, seeming to sink into the floor. A moment later, water flooded his vision. Harry realized that he had been lowered into a tank filled with water. Above him, large syringes clicked into place above him, some at his skull and others at his arms, elbows and legs. Sinister clicked another button and large metal needles shot out of the syringes.

"Beginning the injection of Adamantium to Alpha's body." The needles lowered and plunged into Harry's skin. It was agony. The needles entered his body all at once. He felt like his body was being ripped into pieces. A warm feeling flooded through his body as the molten Adamantium spread throughout his body, grafting to his skeleton. Harry thrashed and screamed in pain, trying to fight off the needles but to no anvil.

At his computer, Sinister watched as the syringes emptied their stores of Adamantium into the teen's body. He monitored Harry's vitals, watching his heart rate rise high, reaching a dangerous level. "Damn." spat Sinister. "He has to hold on." The syringes rose up, finished injecting. Sinister watched as Harry's body went still, his heart monitor going flat.

Sinister sighed. "Another failure." Suddenly a voice squawked over the intercom system.

"Mr. Sinister? There's a fast moving object approaching from the West. Should I arm the defenses?" Sinister's face broke into an evil smile.

"Here comes Harry's comrades to rescue him. Perhaps I'll give them a nasty surprise." Without another glance at the unmoving body in the tank, Sinister left the laboratory, leaving the body of Harry Potter dead in the water.

* * *

Harry's dead! The Boy Who Lived is dead!

Next Chapter: Chapter 14: Raid

Read and Review!


	14. Raid

**A/N : I'm so sorry readers. I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to write. As a gift to all of you for stickign with me this far, I will be publishing two chapters this week :) Here is Chapter 14: Raid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the X-Men, or Peter Petrelli**

* * *

Chapter 14: Raid

Ron gripped the seatbelts holding him in place with a white knuckled grip as the X-Jet sped through the sky. He glanced over at Hermione, now his girlfriend, who seemed completely at ease in the flying jet.

"How can you be so relaxed while we're shooting through the air in this metal death-trap?" He inquired, looking bewilderedly at her.

"Ron, I've flown in airplanes before. It's no big deal." She smiled at him to try and get him to see that everything's ok.

"You go that right, Sheri." Ron looked over on his other side where a mutant, who'd been introduced to him as Gambit, spoke up. He was busy flipping through a deck of cards.

"You got nothing' to worry about, mon ami. With Jean and Storm piloting, we got no problems. They could land on an island the size of your thumb without a bump." Ron wasn't exactly assured by that answer and gripped the seatbelts tighter.

"Don't worry Ron." said Hermione, taking one of his hands in her own and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be fine." Ron nodded, but still gripped the seatbelt firmly with his other hand.

Across from Ron, Hermione and Gambit, sat Scott, Logan, Peter Petrelli, Bobby and Rogue all dressed in black leather uniforms. Gambit wore a red bandana and a brown trench coat. Kitty and Kurt sat on Gambit's other side. Kitty had her black leather suit on while Kurt wore a red tunic shaped like a v crisscrossing his chest over a black bodysuit. A pair of thin bladed swords was on his lap in a harness designed to be worn on his back. His blue pointed tail twitched over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Storm's voice crackled through the speakers about the seats.

"Sinister's fortress is just ahead. Hold on to something." The X-Jet suddenly tilted to it's right side, almost flipping over. Ron groaned as he felt the jet tilt.

"Please don't do that again." groaned Ron. The jet banked and lowered down to the island. Sinister's fortress stuck out like a black spot on white sand. The jet hummed to a stop. Ron, Hermione and the X-Men walked down the landing ramp and stood on the sand in front of Sinister's fortress.

"Looks pretty solid." stated Bobby.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Hermione.

Suddenly a split appeared in the metal side of the fortress, splitting into two huge metal doors. They opened wide, looking like the X-Men wee being invited in.

"Well that was easy." commented Ron.

"Stay alert. Chances are Sinister's got all sorts of traps in there for us." said Scott, taking the lead into the fortress with the others following after.

**. . .**

"This looks like a dead end." commented Kitty as they entered a room. They'd been walking around Sinister's fortress for what seemed like hours. They hadn't run across anyone, like minions or even Sinister himself. Every corridor was the same as the previous one: long, metallic and quiet.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the corridor, piercing and ear shattering. Ron's eyes widen in horror.

"That's my sister!" He took off back down the hall.

"Wait Ron!" Hermione yelled, running after him. The X-Men followed Ron and Hermione through the various corridors until he stopped outside a large room. The room was filled with foaming glass beakers, beeping computers and tables over flowing with lots of different scientific equipment.

"Snape would love this place." commented Ron. Suddenly another cry caused Ron to glance around. In the far left corner laid what looked like a bundle of ragged clothes. When the bundle suddenly moved, Ron glimpsed a sliver of red hair.

"Ginny!" Ron ran over and gently turned her face up. She still wore the clothes she'd been wearing in Hogsmeade. They were ragged and torn from her imprisonment.

"Ginny? Are you ok?" he whispered to her. Ginny moaned and her eyes opened slowly.

"R..Ron? What are you doing here?"

"We came to help Harry rescue you. Where is Harry anyway?"

"Ron you have to leave now." Said Ginny urgently.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Sinister. He's horrible" Ginny started trembling.

"Don't worry Ginny. We're gonna get you out of here." He stood up, holding Ginny to his chest.

"Wait Ron." said Ginny urgently. "You have to leave. Sinister. He-"

"-Is right here." said a deep cruel voice. Ron, Hermione and the X-Men whirled around to see a large pale man in a body suit standing in the doorway they'd come through. His blood red eyes shone with malice. "Well well, the X-Men have come to rescue Mr. Potter and Miss Ginevra. Welcome back to my humble abode."

"Sinister." Scott stepped forward, the rest of the X-Men standing in front of Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "We'll give you one chance to let Harry go and you can leave here with your life."

"Is that so?" said Sinister, amused. "Take your best shot. But am afraid" He split himself into two identical Sinisters. "You'll find me to be" Those Sinisters split into four more Sinisters. "Quite a handful." The clone Sinisters split several more times until a group of twenty Sinisters stood in front of the X-Men.

"OK.." said Scott. "This might be a problem." All the Sinister clones laugh in unison.

"It seems you're severely outnumbered, X-Man." said one of the Sinisters standing in the front. "Here's my counter offer: You will surrender now and you will not be harmed. If you do not surrender, then I will not be able to guarantee your safety."

"I'd rather die fighting then become some lab rat for you, Sinister." spat Peter Petrelli. The Sinister clones all smirked.

"As you wish." Then, simultaneously, they attacked.

"Spread out!" yelled Scott as he shot his optic beams at one of the Sinister clone. It hit him in the gut and knocked him back. "We've got to spread them out. If we find the original Sinister and kill him, they'll all vanish."

"Easier said then done Scott." commented Logan as he sank his claws into a Sinister clone. It groaned and vanished. Gambit pulled out four cards from his pack and fanned them out in his hand.

"Pick a card. Any card." He smirked as he tossed them at four Sinister clones that were running at him. The cards hit the four clones simultaneously in the gut. They exploded on impact, causing the clones to vanish. Kitty was phasing in and out to dodge objects being telekinetically thrown at her by one of the clones. She phased right in front of another clone just as the clone she was fighting threw a foaming beaker at her. It went right through her and hit the other clone. He screamed as the beaker hit him and he was lit on fire. Nightcrawler teleported around a group of three clones, slashing the clones furiously. When he finally stopped, all three clones vanished at the same time.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny, for their part since they didn't have any experience fighting with their powers, huddled against a far wall, out of the way. They watched as the X-Men and the Sinister clones tore into each other, beakers and tables flying around telekinetically, lightning flashing that Storm had summoned. With a growl, Logan eviscerated another Sinister clone.

"There's no end to them Scott! We've gotta do something else!" said Logan. Scott knocked back another clone with his optic beams as Jean engaged in a telekinetic fight with another clone. Suddenly, more clones began to appear as one of them began to split into several more. Now there appeared to be thirty clones standing in front of the group of X-men. Peter dropped one of the clones from the top of the room where he was hovering.

"This might be a problem." Several of the clones grabbed the X-Men and held them fast, keeping them from attacking. Logan tried to cut his way out of the Sinister clones but several more converged on him and constricted his movements. A few of the clones ran over and grabbed Ron and Hermione, bringing them over to the X-Men and trapping them too. Ginny lay by herself, horrified by the sight of so many Sinisters. The memory of her imprisonment was still fresh in her mind and caused her to hug herself at the memories of his torture of her.

One of the clones walked over and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her to her feet. She cried at the pain as she shakingly stood up. Sinister grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up with inhuman strength.

"Poor poor Ginevra. Look at you: so broken and beaten down." Sinister smirked, his blood red eyes staring at her intently.

"You think you've won." said Ginny, straining to talk as Sinister's grip tightened. "Harry's not going to give up until he finds you, you evil creature." Sinister laughed.

"Is that so, little girl?" He pushed her against the way, still holding her up with inhuman strength. "Your Mr. Potter is dead. He died because he was too weak."

"You're lying!" cried Ginny as she coughed. "He's not weak. He's a hero." Sinister glared at Ginny. He threw her across the room. She slid across the floor, hitting the opposite wall hard. Sinister telekinetically gripped Ginny's neck and held her against the wall hard.

"Your hero is dead, you stupid girl. I killed him myself. He was weak." He gripped her tight tighter. Ginny cried at the pain. "That's right. Cry, girl. Cry for your hero. Where's your hero now?"

"Sinister!" All the Sinister clones and the X-Men glanced around to the doorway. In front of the doorway, in ragged clothes, breathing heavy, was Harry, alive, his emerald green eyes shining with rage.

* * *

**Harry's alive! :D. Next chapter: Harry gets his revenge on Sinister. **

**Chapter 15: Vengeance**

**Please Read and Review! Reviews fuel my creativity lol**


	15. Vengeance

**A/N: * peeks in to see if anyone's waiting to throw things for taking so long to update* Hey everyone. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Fear not though.*holds up a USB drive* I've got the next chapter right here. So ill just put it up now. *runs to computer, updates* There. and thank you all for staying patient all this time! *runs out before things start getting thrown* oh *peeks back in* enjoy! and read and review please! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the X-Men or Peter Petrelli

* * *

Chapter 15: Vengeance

_*Fifteen minutes earlier*_

In the large tank of water, in the center of Sinister's laboratory, lay Harry Potter's still body. The water bubbled slightly from the heat of the molten Adamantium. Harry lay completely still, unmoving. In the deathly silence of the lab, a beep echoed through the room. The heart monitor attached to Harry's body, which had been a flat line only moments ago, beeped again as the line spiked. Suddenly, under the water, Harry's eyes shot open. He leaped up and out of the tank, landing a little shakingly beside the tank. He took in great gulps of air, gasping. He watched as the holes the syringes made in his body healed quickly. _Whatever Sinister did to numb my abilities_ thought Harry to himself. _It wasn't permanent._

Harry glanced around the laboratory, looking for some spare clothes he could use. He found a pair of grey sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie on a table. He put them on quickly. _I've got to find Ginny_ thought Harry_ No doubt Sinister's got her tied up somewhere._ As if in answer, a scream ripped through the laboratory. "Ginny!" With superspeed, Harry raced out of the lab, following the scream. Sinister clones were patrolling the corridors. When they saw the blur of movement that was Harry, they only had time to cry out once before Harry slammed them into the wall, causing them to vanish.

As Harry made his way down another corridor, he began to hear sounds of yelling along with crashes and explosions: the sounds of a battle. Harry ran down the corridor, following the sounds of the fight. He reached the end of the corridor, which opened into a large room. Sinister clones were everywhere. The room was wreaked with blast marks and crushed tables, more then likely thrown by Telekinesis. On the far side of the room, most of the Sinister clones were grouped around the X-Men. With a shock, Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were among them. On the other side of the room, Sinister was Telekinetically choking Ginny against the wall. Harry knew in his heart that this was the real Sinister. He would want to torture someone Harry cared about like this himself in order to derive some sick pleasure from it. Ginny cried out in pain as he Telekinetically gripped harder. Sinister sneered.

"That's right. Cry girl. Cry for your hero. Where's your hero now?"

White hot rage burned through Harry's body at what he saw. He clenched his fists in anger.

"Sinister!" At Harry's shout, the clones all turned to focus on Harry. Sinister, still holding Ginny Telekinetically, walked forward, grinning maliciously.

"Mr. Potter. You survived. You are far more powerful then I gave you credit for." Harry glared at Sinister.

"Let her go Sinister!" said Harry, his rage barely contained.

"Mr. Potter you disappoint me. You can be so much more then what you are now. You have the potential to be the most powerful individual in the world. Instead, you waste your time with this rabble of do-gooders and her." Sinister clenched his fist and Ginny cried out in pain.

"No!" yelled Harry. A wave of Telekinetic force ripped from Harry's body and shot at Sinister, knocking him head over heel into the far wall. The other clones moved to attack Harry but the main Sinister yelled at them as he got up shaking slightly.

"Stop!" He yelled. "No one is to touch him!" The other clones stopped and returned to their previous spots guarding the X-men. Sinister walked back over to stand in front of Harry again.

"You have no idea the power you've been given. It is both a gift and a curse. If you cannot control it, it will destroy you and everyone you care about." Harry clenched his fists in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Sinister grinned maliciously.

"Join me and I shall teach you how to command your power. I can make you powerful. You are dangerous Mr. Potter, a bomb waiting to go off. Will you join me, or be responsible for the destruction of the world?"

Sinister's words hit Harry hard. _Is it true?_ Harry thought. _Am I dangerous?_ Harry knew what he had to do. He focused all his thoughts on one person, one powerful mutant.

"The world…" Said Harry slowly "Would be better off without you in it." Blood began to drip in droplets from between Harry's fingers at his knuckles. From each of his knuckles sprang a claw sheathed in unbreakable Adamantium, wicked sharp and shining. They extended to their full length as Harry clenched his fists. Sinister stared at Harry, his eyes flashing in greed then something like pity.

"So you've chosen death." Harry held up a three clawed fist and caused two of the claws to retract, leaving the middle one fully extended in an obscene gesture.

"Take him!" yelled Sinister, backing up, taking Ginny with him as the clones descended on Harry. Harry crouched low, then sprang, claws out, into the crowd of clones. His Adamantium claws flashed wicked fast, slicing into the clones' chests, causing them to cry out and vanish. Harry made short work of the clones and blocked Sinister's path to the door."

"Let's finished this." said Harry, his eyes aflame with anger. Sinister nodded.

"Let's." Then, without warning, he sprang at Harry raining waves of Telekinetic force on Harry.

**. . .**

Hermione watched in amazement as Harry met Sinister's Telekinetic attacks blow for blow.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Hermione as Sinister pinned Harry's arms to the wall. With a growl, he head-butted Sinister hard, his Adamantium protected skull shattering Sinister's nose with a loud _Crack!_ Blood poured from Sinister's nose as he stumbled away from Harry, letting go of Harry's arms Telekinetically, causing Harry to fall to the floor. Harry swiped at Sinister with his claws, his blows blocked by Telekinesis.

"I think he's got it handled." replied Ron amazed. Harry swiped at Sinister's arms, missed and got blown back by a wave of Telekinetic force. He leapt back up and ran at Sinister again. As Harry swiped at Sinister again, Sinister summoned a small Telekinetic force field around him, causing Harry to rebound off the invisible wall.

"You cannot win, Mr. Potter." Sinister dropped the Telekinetic field. "Despite all your talents, you cannot hope to defeat me. After all." Suddenly four Sinister clones appeared, all with similar evil smirks on their faces. "There's so many of me." They finish simultaneously.

Harry whirled around, glaring at the clones. They all looked so similar.

"Harry!" yelled Peter Petrelli. "You have to kill the main one. Then he won't be able to make more clones!" One of the clones punched him in the gut. Harry swiped at one as the group converged on him. Harry kicked out and caught one in the stomach. The clone falls back as Harry jumped and moves to stab the clone. As another clone lunged at Harry's back, Harry whipped around and stabbed him in the gut. When it didn't vanish right away, Harry knew he had the real one. Sinister fell to the ground, his hands held out as if in surrender, an expression of utter surprise on his face. He stared at Harry who stood over him. He managed to choke out a weak, "How?"

"Despite all your powers Sinister, you're predictable. Now rot in Hell, you psychopath." Sinister fell back and choke as blood began to fill his lungs. Harry sheathed his claws and ran over to Ginny where she lay after Sinister had dropped her. Her eyes were closed and her body was still. Harry knelt down and gently scooped her up in his arms.

"Ginny? Ginny wake up please." Harry held her to his chest, his voice desperate. "Sinister is dead Ginny. Please wake up." Tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you Ginny. I should have told you this before now. I love you Ginny. I love you so much." He held Ginny close, his emerald eyes filled with sadness. The X-Men watched Harry, unsure if to approach. Ron and Hermione walked over and knelt by Harry. Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry while Ron just looked at Ginny, crying.

Suddenly, Harry felt a small soft hand touch his cheek. He looked down to meet Ginny's beautiful eyes. She smiled.

"I love you too Harry." Joy spread through Harry's body as a smile broke out on his face. He hugged Ginny, standing as the X-Men walked over to them. Logan growled as he looked at Harry. "Kid you are nine kinds of crazy, coming to face Sinister by yourself." Harry looked at Logan, then down at Ginny.

"It was worth it." Ginny blushed, hiding her face in Harry's shirt. Logan's stern expression cracked. "Damn kids." He muttered. Gambit leaned on Logan's shoulder, grinning. "Don't be so surly mon ami. The boy just reunited with his belle."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You're going to lose that arm Cajun if you don't move it quick." Gambit grinned but wisely moved his arm. Peter walked over to Harry.

"I can't believe you were able to heal from whatever Sinister did to you. He was sure he killed you." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I get that a lot." Ron snorted. "No kidding. He's like a cat. Nine lives and all." he grunted as Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. As they chatted amongst themselves, Scott got the attention of the group.

"We'd better get you guys back to the Professor. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you especially Harry, since you killed Sinister." Suddenly, the room began to shake as a tremor shook the group, causing them to stumble slightly. Harry held Ginny to his chest as another, slightly bigger tremor shook the room. Logan growled.

"What the hell was that?" Evil laughter suddenly filled the room. Ginny's eyes widen as she recognized the voice.

"Sinister." She whispered horrified. "It's impossible."

"**Well it would seem I underestimated you Mr. Potter." **Said Sinister's voice. **"However you managed it, you killed me. You see, I prerecorded this in the event that you survived my experiment and managed to strike me down. Should that happen, I've also activated my fortress' self-destruct sequence. Of course I cannot allow you to live after you killed me."**

Logan cursed. "Figures that bastard would have one last trick up his sleeve." The group braced themselves as another tremor shook the room much harder, causing several to lose their footing. They got up as Sinister spoke again.

"**The entire island is rigged to collapse in on it's self in exactly three minutes from when this recording stares, burying you in over 10 tons of metal and rock. So long Mr. Potter. Have a nice eternity.**

The recording shut off as the room shook again, knocking everyone to their feet.

"What do we do?" asked Ron, holding Hermione as they stood up. Harry got up, still holding Ginny.

"Run!"

* * *

**A/N *Ducks to avoid thrown objects*** **I know I'm evil for another cliff hanger after all this time but I promise I'll** **get a new chapter up very soon! Please review! And thank you again for staying with me all this time :) I love that you all enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 16: Run! (I know. obvious)**


End file.
